concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wishbone Ash Concerts 2000s
2019 31-Aug-2019 Million Dollar Bash Isle Of Wight UK 24-Aug-2019 Seaside Festival Bern Switzerland 23-Aug-2019 Summer Days Festival St. Gallen Switzerland 17-Aug-2019 Woodstock Forever Festival Waffenrod Germany 04-Aug-2019 Mt. Baker RnB Festival Bellingham, WA USA 13-Jul-2019 Beach Party Duisburg Germany 28-Jun-2019 Nuit de Blues Carpentras France 14-Jun-2019 Barnyard Willowbridge Cape Town South Africa 12-Jun-2019 Suncoast Casino and Entertainment World , Durban South Africa 09-Jun-2019 Barnyard Theatre - Emperors Palace Kempton Park South Africa 08-Jun-2019 Barnyard Theatre - Silverstar Casino Muldersdrift, Krugersdorp South Africa 07-Jun-2019 Rivonia Johannesburg South Africa 02-Jun-2019 Rory Gallagher Festival Ballyshannon UK 04-May-2019 Record Collector Bordentown, NJ USA 03-May-2019 Mauch Chunk Opera House Jim Thorpe, PA USA 02-May-2019 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 01-May-2019 Blue Note Grill Durham, NC USA 30-Apr-2019 Tin Pan Richmond, VA USA 28-Apr-2019 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 27-Apr-2019 Boulton Theater Bay Shore, NY USA 26-Apr-2019 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 25-Apr-2019 Daryl`s House Pawling, NY USA 24-Apr-2019 Sportsmen`s Tavern Buffalo, NY USA 22-Apr-2019 Club Cafe Live Pittsburgh, PA USA 20-Apr-2019 Jorma Kaukonen`s Fur Peace Ranch Pomeroy, OH USA 19-Apr-2019 Arcada Theater Chicago, IL USA 18-Apr-2019 Back Room at Collective Coffee Milwaukee, WI USA 17-Apr-2019 Wilebski`s Blues Saloon St Paul, MN USA 16-Apr-2019 River Music Experience Davenport, IA USA 14-Apr-2019 Wildey Theatre Edwardsville, IL USA 13-Apr-2019 Wildey Theatre Edwardsville, IL USA 12-Apr-2019 Knuckleheads Kansas City, MO USA 10-Apr-2019 Soiled Dove Denver, CO USA 17-Mar-2019 Club Citta Kawasaki, Tokyo Japan 16-Mar-2019 Club Citta Kawasaki, Tokyo Japan 10-Feb-2019 On The Blue Cruise Tampa, FL USA 07-Feb-2019 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 06-Feb-2019 Kulturfabrik Krefeld Germany 05-Feb-2019 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 04-Feb-2019 Harmonie Bonn Germany 03-Feb-2019 Frannz Club Berlin Germany 01-Feb-2019 Rockefeller Music Hall Oslo Norway 31-Jan-2019 Kagelbahnen Sodermalm Sweden 30-Jan-2019 Pustervik Gothenburg Sweden 29-Jan-2019 Amager Bio Kobenhavn S Denmark 28-Jan-2019 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 26-Jan-2019 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 25-Jan-2019 Zum Rautenkranz Barby Germany 24-Jan-2019 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 23-Jan-2019 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 22-Jan-2019 Die Halle Reichenbach Germany 21-Jan-2019 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 19-Jan-2019 Chollerhalle Zug Switzerland 18-Jan-2019 Muehle Hunziken Rubigen Switzerland 17-Jan-2019 Jazzhaus Freiburg im Breisgau Germany 16-Jan-2019 Amp�re M�nchen Germany 15-Jan-2019 Reigen Wien Austria 13-Jan-2019 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 12-Jan-2019 Musiktheater Piano Dortmund Germany 11-Jan-2019 The Crossover Ghent Belgium 10-Jan-2019 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 2018 16-Nov-2018 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 15-Nov-2018 The Flowerpot Derby UK 14-Nov-2018 Harpenden Public Halls Hertfordshire UK 13-Nov-2018 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 11-Nov-2018 Blues, Rhythm & Rock Festival 2018 Bude UK 10-Nov-2018 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 09-Nov-2018 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 08-Nov-2018 The Brook Southampton UK 07-Nov-2018 Ropetackle Arts Centre Shoreham-by-Sea UK 06-Nov-2018 Swindon Art Centre Swindon UK 04-Nov-2018 Pontardawe Arts Centre Pontardawe UK 03-Nov-2018 The Tivoli Buckley UK 02-Nov-2018 Leamington Assembly Leamington Spa, Warwickshire UK 01-Nov-2018 Eleven Stoke On Trent UK 31-Oct-2018 Irish Centre Leeds UK 30-Oct-2018 ARC Stockton-on-Tees UK 28-Oct-2018 Ironworks Inverness UK 27-Oct-2018 La Belle Angele Edinburgh UK 26-Oct-2018 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 25-Oct-2018 The Ferry Glasgow UK 24-Oct-2018 Old Fire Station Carlisle UK 23-Oct-2018 Bootleggers Music Bar Kendal, Cumbria UK 21-Oct-2018 Floral Pavilion Theatre New Brighton, Wirral UK 20-Oct-2018 53 Degrees Preston UK 19-Oct-2018 Bury Met Bury UK 18-Oct-2018 Islington Academy London UK 17-Oct-2018 The Haymarket Basingstoke UK 16-Oct-2018 Princess Theatre Hunstanton UK 14-Oct-2018 Corn Exchange Theatre - Stamford Stamford UK 13-Oct-2018 Y Theatre Leicester UK 12-Oct-2018 Whitby Pavilion Whitby UK 30-Sep-2018 Festival Place Sherwood Park, Alberta Canada 27-Sep-2018 Charles Bailey Theatre Trail, BC Canada 24-Sep-2018 Port Theatre Nanaimo, BC Canada 23-Sep-2018 Tidemark Theatre Campbell River, BC Canada 22-Sep-2018 Charlie White Theatre Sidney, BC Canada 21-Sep-2018 Sid Williams Theatre Courtenay, BC Canada 19-Sep-2018 BLUE FROG STUDIOS White Rock, BC Canada 04-Aug-2018 Lieder AM See Nuremberg Germany 09-Jun-2018 Black Sheep Festival Bad Rappenau Germany 01-Jun-2018 Rory Gallagher Festival Ballyshannon UK 27-Apr-2018 Sofia Center for the Arts Sacramento, CA USA 26-Apr-2018 Club Fox Redwood City, CA USA 25-Apr-2018 Yoshi`s Oakland, CA USA 22-Apr-2018 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA USA 21-Apr-2018 The Rose Pasadena, CA USA 20-Apr-2018 The Canyon Agoura Hills, CA USA 19-Apr-2018 Boulder Station Casino Las Vegas, NV USA 18-Apr-2018 Rhythm Room Phoenix, AZ USA 15-Apr-2018 One World Theatre Austin, TX USA 14-Apr-2018 Sam`s Burger Joint San Antonio, TX USA 13-Apr-2018 Keys Lounge Fort Worth, TX USA 11-Apr-2018 LA House of Blues New Orleans, LA USA 08-Apr-2018 Skipper`s Smokehouse Tampa, FL USA 07-Apr-2018 Maxwell C King Center for the Performing Arts Melbourne, FL USA 06-Apr-2018 City Winery Atlanta, GA USA 04-Apr-2018 Neighborhood Theatre Charlotte, NC USA 03-Apr-2018 Harvester Performance Center Rocky Mount, VA USA 25-Mar-2018 Chez Paulette Pagney-derriere-Barine France 23-Mar-2018 Le Gouvy Freyming France 22-Mar-2018 New Morning Paris France 21-Mar-2018 La Parenthese Ballan-Mire France 20-Mar-2018 Cabaret Vauban Brest France 19-Mar-2018 Private Show St Etienne France 17-Mar-2018 L`Usine Istres France 16-Mar-2018 Le Ziquodrome Compiegne France 15-Mar-2018 Jazzhaus Freiburg im Breisgau Germany 13-Mar-2018 Proxima Warsaw Poland 11-Mar-2018 Mega Club Katowice Poland 10-Mar-2018 Klub Muzyczny Life House Rzeszow Poland 09-Mar-2018 Klub Kuznia Bydgoszcz Poland 04-Feb-2018 Muehle Hunziken Rubigen Switzerland 03-Feb-2018 Die Scheuer Idstein, Wörsdorf Germany 02-Feb-2018 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 01-Feb-2018 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 31-Jan-2018 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 30-Jan-2018 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 28-Jan-2018 Alte Piesel Fulda Germany 27-Jan-2018 Musiktheater Piano Dortmund Germany 26-Jan-2018 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 25-Jan-2018 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 24-Jan-2018 Kulturfabrik Krefeld Germany 23-Jan-2018 Harmonie Bonn Germany 21-Jan-2018 Podium Victorie Alkmaar The Netherlands 20-Jan-2018 Metropool Hengelo The Netherlands 19-Jan-2018 Parktheater Alphen aan den Rijn The Netherlands 18-Jan-2018 Musiktheater Rex Bensheim Germany 17-Jan-2018 Alte M�lzerei Regensburg Germany 16-Jan-2018 Reigen Wien Austria 14-Jan-2018 Amp�re M�nchen Germany 13-Jan-2018 Die Halle Reichenbach Germany 12-Jan-2018 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 10-Jan-2018 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 2017 18-Nov-2017 The Grand Clitheroe, Lancs UK 17-Nov-2017 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 16-Nov-2017 The Layton Blackpool UK 15-Nov-2017 ARC Stockton-on-Tees UK 14-Nov-2017 Riverside Lodge Morpeth UK 12-Nov-2017 The Ferry Glasgow UK 11-Nov-2017 Lemon Tree Aberdeen UK 10-Nov-2017 The Jam House Edinburgh, Midlothian UK 09-Nov-2017 Bootleggers Music Bar Kendal, Cumbria UK 08-Nov-2017 Irish Centre Leeds UK 07-Nov-2017 The Flowerpot Derby UK 05-Nov-2017 The Lowry Manchester UK 04-Nov-2017 Whitby Pavilion Whitby UK 03-Nov-2017 The Tivoli Buckley UK 02-Nov-2017 Floral Pavilion Theatre New Brighton, Wirral UK 31-Oct-2017 Princess Theatre Hunstanton UK 29-Oct-2017 King Edward VII Memorial Hall Newmarket, Suffolk UK 28-Oct-2017 The Railway Ipswich UK 27-Oct-2017 The Hub Plymouth UK 26-Oct-2017 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 25-Oct-2017 The Brook Southampton UK 24-Oct-2017 Ropetackle Arts Centre Shoreham-by-Sea UK 22-Oct-2017 Swindon Art Centre Swindon UK 21-Oct-2017 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 20-Oct-2017 Aberdare Coliseum Aberdare UK 19-Oct-2017 Islington Academy London UK 18-Oct-2017 Dorking Halls Dorking UK 17-Oct-2017 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 08-Oct-2017 Mauch Chunk Opera House Jim Thorpe, PA USA 07-Oct-2017 Rex Theater Pittsburgh, PA USA 06-Oct-2017 Tangiers Akron, OH USA 05-Oct-2017 Sportsmen`s Tavern Buffalo, NY USA 04-Oct-2017 Montage Music Hall Rochester, NY USA 02-Oct-2017 B.B. Kings New York, NY USA 01-Oct-2017 Daryl`s House Pawling, NY USA 30-Sep-2017 Boulton Theater Bay Shore, NY USA 29-Sep-2017 Tupelo Music Hall (NH) Londonderry, NH USA 28-Sep-2017 Infinity Hall Norfolk, CT USA 27-Sep-2017 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 26-Sep-2017 Tin Pan Richmond, VA USA 25-Sep-2017 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 24-Sep-2017 Record Collector Bordentown, NJ USA 19-Sep-2017 Callahan`s Auburn Hills, MI USA 17-Sep-2017 Wildey Theatre Edwardsville, IL USA 16-Sep-2017 Wildey Theatre Edwardsville, IL USA 15-Sep-2017 Arcada Theater Chicago, IL USA 14-Sep-2017 River Music Experience Davenport, IA USA 13-Sep-2017 Famous Dave`s Minneapolis, MN USA 12-Sep-2017 Pabst Theater - Turner Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 09-Sep-2017 Augusta Raurica Augst Switzerland 20-Jul-2017 Magic Blues Festival , Maggia Switzerland 09-Jun-2017 Sweden Rock Solvesborg Sweden 26-Mar-2017 Pierwszy Festival Torun Poland 19-Mar-2017 Bury Met Bury UK 18-Mar-2017 HRH Prog V Festival Gwynedd, North Wales UK 17-Mar-2017 Sheffield O2 Academy Sheffield UK 16-Mar-2017 The Ferry Glasgow UK 15-Mar-2017 The Brook Southampton UK 11-Feb-2017 Musigburg Aarburg Switzerland 10-Feb-2017 Muehle Hunziken Rubigen Switzerland 09-Feb-2017 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 08-Feb-2017 Harmonie Bonn Germany 07-Feb-2017 Theater Crimmitschau Crimmitschau Germany 05-Feb-2017 De Pul Uden The Netherlands 04-Feb-2017 Parktheater Alphen aan den Rijn The Netherlands 03-Feb-2017 Live Club Barmen Wuppertal Germany 02-Feb-2017 Frannz Club Berlin Germany 01-Feb-2017 Stary Klasztor Wroclaw Poland 30-Jan-2017 Chacharnia Czechowice-Dziedzice Poland 29-Jan-2017 Bogart Gomunice Poland 28-Jan-2017 Eskulap Poznan Poland 27-Jan-2017 Zum Rautenkranz Barby Germany 26-Jan-2017 Caf� Hahn Koblenz Germany 25-Jan-2017 Burghof L�rrach Germany 23-Jan-2017 Reigen Wien Austria 22-Jan-2017 Amp�re M�nchen Germany 21-Jan-2017 Kulturladen Konstanz Germany 20-Jan-2017 Sudhaus T�bingen Germany 19-Jan-2017 Musiktheater Rex Bensheim Germany 18-Jan-2017 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 17-Jan-2017 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 16-Jan-2017 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 14-Jan-2017 Musiktheater Piano Dortmund Germany 13-Jan-2017 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 12-Jan-2017 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 2016 19-Nov-2016 The Grand Clitheroe, Lancs UK 18-Nov-2016 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 17-Nov-2016 The Flowerpot Derby UK 16-Nov-2016 Harpenden Public Halls Hertfordshire UK 14-Nov-2016 Mylor Sessions Lemon Hill, Cornwall UK 13-Nov-2016 The Wharf Tavistock, Devon UK 12-Nov-2016 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 11-Nov-2016 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 10-Nov-2016 The Brook Southampton UK 09-Nov-2016 Ropetackle Arts Centre Shoreham-by-Sea UK 08-Nov-2016 Swindon Art Centre Swindon UK 06-Nov-2016 Pontardawe Arts Centre Pontardawe UK 05-Nov-2016 The Tivoli Buckley UK 04-Nov-2016 Floral Pavilion Theatre New Brighton, Wirral UK 03-Nov-2016 53 Degrees Preston UK 02-Nov-2016 ARC Stockton-on-Tees UK 01-Nov-2016 Riverside Lodge Morpeth UK 30-Oct-2016 Ironworks Inverness UK 29-Oct-2016 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 28-Oct-2016 The Jam House Edinburgh, Midlothian UK 27-Oct-2016 The Ferry Glasgow UK 26-Oct-2016 Bootleggers Music Bar Kendal, Cumbria UK 23-Oct-2016 Waterside Arts Centre Sale UK 21-Oct-2016 Kiddlington FC Kidlington, Oxford UK 20-Oct-2016 The Slade Rooms Wolverhampton UK 19-Oct-2016 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 18-Oct-2016 Princess Theatre Hunstanton UK 16-Oct-2016 King Edward VII Memorial Hall Newmarket, Suffolk UK 15-Oct-2016 Mick Jagger Centre Dartford UK 14-Oct-2016 The Haymarket Basingstoke UK 29-Sep-2016 Daryl`s House Pawling, NY USA 28-Sep-2016 Highline Ballroom New York, NY USA 27-Sep-2016 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 26-Sep-2016 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 25-Sep-2016 Tupelo Music Hall (NH) Londonderry, NH USA 24-Sep-2016 Infinity Hall Norfolk, CT USA 23-Sep-2016 Mauch Chunk Opera House Jim Thorpe, PA USA 22-Sep-2016 The Upper Room Albany, NY USA 21-Sep-2016 Sportsmen`s Tavern Buffalo, NY USA 20-Sep-2016 Rex Theater Pittsburgh, PA USA 19-Sep-2016 C2G Music Hall Fort Wayne, IN USA 18-Sep-2016 Callahan`s Auburn Hills, MI USA 17-Sep-2016 Arcada Theater Chicago, IL USA 16-Sep-2016 Wildey Theatre Edwardsville, IL USA 13-Sep-2016 Famous Dave`s Minneapolis, MN USA 12-Sep-2016 Pabst Theater - Turner Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 10-Sep-2016 Knuckleheads Kansas City, MO USA 09-Sep-2016 Stargazer Theater Colorado Springs, CO USA 08-Sep-2016 Soiled Dove Denver, CO USA 21-Aug-2016 Hole In The Roof Deal UK 20-Aug-2016 Weyfest Farnham, Surrey UK 19-Aug-2016 Meridian Park Cleethorpes UK 03-Apr-2016 L`Empreinte Savigny Le Temple France 02-Apr-2016 La Traverse Cleon France 01-Apr-2016 Le Forum Vaur�al France 30-Mar-2016 Salle Georges Brassens Aucamville France 26-Feb-2016 FAQ Live Club , Grosseto Italy 25-Feb-2016 Crossroads Liveclub Rome Italy 24-Feb-2016 Phenomenon , Borgomanero Italy 23-Feb-2016 Il Giardino Music Club Lugagnano di Sona, Verona Italy 21-Feb-2016 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 20-Feb-2016 Rotfarb Uznach Switzerland 19-Feb-2016 Kufa Lyss Switzerland 18-Feb-2016 Die Halle Reichenbach Germany 17-Feb-2016 Amp�re M�nchen Germany 16-Feb-2016 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 14-Feb-2016 Klub Kuznia Bydgoszcz Poland 13-Feb-2016 Proxima Warsaw Poland 12-Feb-2016 Kwadrat Kraków Poland 11-Feb-2016 Reigen Wien Austria 30-Jan-2016 Butlins Minehead Minehead UK 29-Jan-2016 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 28-Jan-2016 Twist , Twist Germany 27-Jan-2016 Harmonie Bonn Germany 26-Jan-2016 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 24-Jan-2016 HsD Erfurt Germany 23-Jan-2016 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 22-Jan-2016 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 21-Jan-2016 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 20-Jan-2016 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 19-Jan-2016 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 17-Jan-2016 Musiktheater Piano Dortmund Germany 16-Jan-2016 Die Scheuer Idstein, Wörsdorf Germany 15-Jan-2016 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 14-Jan-2016 Alte Seilerei Mannheim Germany 12-Jan-2016 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 11-Jan-2016 Paradiso Amsterdam The Netherlands 10-Jan-2016 Hedon Zwolle The Netherlands 09-Jan-2016 De Pul Uden The Netherlands 08-Jan-2016 Gebr. de Nobel Leiden The Netherlands 07-Jan-2016 Theater Heerlen Heerlen The Netherlands 2015 08-Nov-2015 Exeter Phoenix Theatre Exeter, Devon UK 07-Nov-2015 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 06-Nov-2015 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 05-Nov-2015 The Brook Southampton UK 03-Nov-2015 The Grand Clitheroe, Lancs UK 01-Nov-2015 Riverside Lodge Morpeth UK 31-Oct-2015 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 30-Oct-2015 The Jam House Edinburgh, Midlothian UK 29-Oct-2015 The Ferry Glasgow UK 28-Oct-2015 Bootleggers Music Bar Kendal, Cumbria UK 27-Oct-2015 The Flowerpot Derby UK 25-Oct-2015 Ropetackle Arts Centre Shoreham-by-Sea UK 23-Oct-2015 Huntingdon Hall Worcester UK 22-Oct-2015 Swindon Art Centre Swindon UK 20-Oct-2015 Theatre Severn Shrewsbury UK 18-Oct-2015 King Edward VII Memorial Hall Newmarket, Suffolk UK 17-Oct-2015 Aberdare Coliseum Aberdare UK 16-Oct-2015 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 15-Oct-2015 Floral Pavilion Theatre New Brighton, Wirral UK 14-Oct-2015 The Octagon Keighley UK 13-Oct-2015 Fibbers York UK 11-Oct-2015 The Engine Shed Lincoln UK 10-Oct-2015 AshCon Chesterfield UK 09-Oct-2015 Winter Gardens - Arena Blackpool UK 08-Oct-2015 The Lowry Manchester UK 07-Oct-2015 Leamington Assembly Leamington Spa, Warwickshire UK 06-Oct-2015 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 05-Oct-2015 Dorking Halls Dorking UK 03-Oct-2015 Islington Assembly Hall Islington, London UK 02-Oct-2015 The Haymarket Basingstoke UK 27-Sep-2015 Record Collector Bordentown, NJ USA 26-Sep-2015 Mauch Chunk Opera House Jim Thorpe, PA USA 25-Sep-2015 The Van Dyck Club Schenectady, NY USA 24-Sep-2015 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 23-Sep-2015 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 22-Sep-2015 Fairfield Theatre Fairfield, CT USA 21-Sep-2015 B.B. Kings New York, NY USA 20-Sep-2015 Towne Crier Beacon, NY USA 18-Sep-2015 Violet`s Venue Barrie, ON Canada 17-Sep-2015 Sportsmen`s Tavern Buffalo, NY USA 16-Sep-2015 Beachland Ballroom Cleveland, OH USA 15-Sep-2015 Callahan`s Auburn Hills, MI USA 14-Sep-2015 Reggies Chicago, IL USA 13-Sep-2015 Wildey Theatre Edwardsville, IL USA 12-Sep-2015 Wildey Theatre Edwardsville, IL USA 11-Sep-2015 Woodstock Opera House Woodstock, IL USA 10-Sep-2015 Pabst Theater - Turner Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 09-Sep-2015 Redstone Room Davenport, IA USA 08-Sep-2015 Famous Dave`s Minneapolis, MN USA 06-Sep-2015 Knuckleheads Kansas City, MO USA 05-Sep-2015 Crown Uptown Theatre WICHITA, KS USA 03-Sep-2015 Soiled Dove Denver, CO USA 24-Jul-2015 Keitelejazz ��nekosk Finland 18-Jul-2015 Barnyard Willowbridge Cape Town South Africa 17-Jul-2015 Live The Venue Durban South Africa 15-Jul-2015 Rivonia Johannesburg South Africa 12-Jul-2015 Barnyard Parkview Moreleta Park, Pretoria South Africa 11-Jul-2015 Barnyard Cresta Johannesburg South Africa 05-Jun-2015 Wutzdog Open Air Dornstadt Germany 28-May-2015 Barcelona-Razzmatzz Barcelona Spain 27-May-2015 Sala Caracol Madrid Spain 26-May-2015 Cafe del Teatre de l`Escorxador Lleida Spain 25-May-2015 Le Caf�-Musiques Portail Coucou Salon de Provence France 23-May-2015 Le Triton Lilas France 22-May-2015 Le Triton Lilas France 21-May-2015 Le Triton Lilas France 06-May-2015 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA USA 05-May-2015 WorkPlay Birmingham, AL USA 04-May-2015 Duling Hall Jackson, MS USA 02-May-2015 Dosey Doe Conroe, TX USA 01-May-2015 Aztec Theatre San Antonio, TX USA 30-Apr-2015 Poor David`s Pub DALLAS, Texas USA 29-Apr-2015 The Roost Austin, TX USA 26-Apr-2015 Rhythm Room Phoenix, AZ USA 25-Apr-2015 Ramona Mainstage Ramona, CA USA 24-Apr-2015 Arcadia Blues Club Arcadia, CA USA 23-Apr-2015 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA USA 18-Apr-2015 M15 Bar and Grill Corona, CA USA 17-Apr-2015 Hopmonk Tavern Sebastopol, CA USA 15-Apr-2015 Yoshi`s Oakland, CA USA 14-Apr-2015 The Catalyst Santa Cruz, CA USA 12-Apr-2015 Triple Door Seattle, WA USA 11-Apr-2015 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR USA 09-Apr-2015 One-Eyed Jack`s Roadhouse Lynnwood, WA USA 08-Apr-2015 Rickshaw Theatre Vancouver Canada 28-Mar-2015 Le Forum Chauny France 09-Feb-2015 Parktheater Alphen aan den Rijn The Netherlands 08-Feb-2015 Club Gigant Apeldoorn The Netherlands 07-Feb-2015 De Pul Uden The Netherlands 06-Feb-2015 Podium Victorie Alkmaar The Netherlands 03-Feb-2015 Harmonie Bonn Germany 01-Feb-2015 Forum Berufskolleg Schloss Neuhaus , Paderborn Germany 31-Jan-2015 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 30-Jan-2015 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 29-Jan-2015 Amager Bio Kobenhavn S Denmark 28-Jan-2015 Pumpwerk Wilhelmshaven Germany 27-Jan-2015 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 25-Jan-2015 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 24-Jan-2015 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 23-Jan-2015 Jazzhaus Freiburg im Breisgau Germany 22-Jan-2015 Amp�re M�nchen Germany 21-Jan-2015 Muehle Hunziken Rubigen Switzerland 20-Jan-2015 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 18-Jan-2015 Kulturfabrik Krefeld Germany 17-Jan-2015 Caf� Hahn Koblenz Germany 16-Jan-2015 Musiktheater Piano Dortmund Germany 15-Jan-2015 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 14-Jan-2015 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 13-Jan-2015 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 11-Jan-2015 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 10-Jan-2015 Sudhaus T�bingen Germany 09-Jan-2015 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 2014 22-Nov-2014 O2/2 Leicester Leicester UK 21-Nov-2014 Corn Exchange - Bourne Bourne, Lincs UK 20-Nov-2014 Leamington Assembly Leamington Spa, Warwickshire UK 19-Nov-2014 The Grand Clitheroe, Lancs UK 18-Nov-2014 Bootleggers Music Bar Kendal, Cumbria UK 16-Nov-2014 Lemon Tree Aberdeen UK 14-Nov-2014 The Jam House Edinburgh, Midlothian UK 13-Nov-2014 The Ferry Glasgow UK 12-Nov-2014 The Cluny Newcastle upon Tyne UK 11-Nov-2014 The Flowerpot Derby UK 09-Nov-2014 King Edward VII Memorial Hall Newmarket, Suffolk UK 08-Nov-2014 Islington Assembly Hall Islington, London UK 07-Nov-2014 Martlets Hall West Sussex UK 06-Nov-2014 The Brook Southampton UK 05-Nov-2014 The Waterfront Norwich UK 04-Nov-2014 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 02-Nov-2014 Yardbirds Grimsby UK 01-Nov-2014 AshCon Chesterfield UK 31-Oct-2014 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 30-Oct-2014 Harpenden Public Halls Hertfordshire UK 29-Oct-2014 Quarterhouse Folkestone, Kent UK 27-Oct-2014 Llandudno Junction Labour Club Llandudno , Gwynedd Wales 26-Oct-2014 The Scene Swansea Wales 25-Oct-2014 The Wharf Tavistock, Devon UK 24-Oct-2014 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 30-Sep-2014 Hugh`s Room Toronto, ON Canada 29-Sep-2014 Sportsmen`s Tavern Buffalo, NY USA 28-Sep-2014 Infinity Hall Norfolk, CT USA 27-Sep-2014 Towne Crier Beacon, NY USA 26-Sep-2014 Narrows Center for the Arts Fall River, MA USA 25-Sep-2014 Boulton Theater Bay Shore, NY USA 24-Sep-2014 B.B. Kings New York, NY USA 23-Sep-2014 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 21-Sep-2014 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 20-Sep-2014 Center for the Performing Arts Natick, MA USA 19-Sep-2014 Mauch Chunk Opera House Jim Thorpe, PA USA 18-Sep-2014 Record Collector Bordentown, NJ USA 17-Sep-2014 Music Box Cleveland, OH USA 15-Sep-2014 Callahan`s Auburn Hills, MI USA 14-Sep-2014 Midway Tavern Mishawaka/South Bend, IN USA 13-Sep-2014 Alton Amphitheater Alton, IL USA 12-Sep-2014 Fitzgerald`s Berwyn, IL USA 11-Sep-2014 Pabst Theater - Turner Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 10-Sep-2014 Famous Dave`s Minneapolis, MN USA 08-Sep-2014 Knuckleheads Kansas City, MO USA 06-Sep-2014 Soiled Dove Denver, CO USA 05-Sep-2014 Stargazer Theater Colorado Springs, CO USA 10-Aug-2014 Cambridge Rock Festival UK 26-Jul-2014 CHATEAU DE BEAUFORT Luxembourg 25-Jul-2014 Rock of Ages Festival Stuttgart Germany 11-May-2014 Triple Door Seattle, WA USA 09-May-2014 JazzBones Tacoma, WA USA 08-May-2014 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR USA 06-May-2014 Auburn Event Center Auburn, CA USA 05-May-2014 Throckmorton Theatre Mill Valley, CA USA 04-May-2014 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA USA 03-May-2014 Ramona Mainstage Ramona, CA USA 02-May-2014 The Rhythm Room Phoenix, AZ USA 01-May-2014 Hard Rock Cafe Las Vegas Las Vegas, NV USA 29-Apr-2014 The Dirty Bourbon Albuquerque, NM USA 27-Apr-2014 The Roost Austin, TX USA 26-Apr-2014 Poor David`s Pub DALLAS, Texas USA 24-Apr-2014 The Ballroom at The Warehouse Live Houston, TX USA 23-Apr-2014 Duling Hall Jackson, MS USA 22-Apr-2014 Neil s Memphis, TN USA 21-Apr-2014 Rhythm and Brews Chatanooga, TN USA 19-Apr-2014 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA USA 18-Apr-2014 Ringside Cafe St. Petersburg, FL USA 17-Apr-2014 Bamboo Room Lake Worth, FL USA 16-Apr-2014 The Plaza LIVE Orlando, FL USA 15-Apr-2014 Lou`s Blues Indialantic, FL USA 12-Apr-2014 ATELIER DES MOLES Montbeliard France 11-Apr-2014 Salle Des Fetes Savigny Sur Orge France 10-Apr-2014 Divan du Monde Paris France 09-Apr-2014 3 Frontieres Bartenheim France 05-Apr-2014 Arc En Ciel Lievin France 28-Feb-2014 Muzyczna Owczarnia Szczawnica Poland 27-Feb-2014 Dom Kultury Kety Poland 26-Feb-2014 O?rodek Kultury Andaluzja Piekary Slaskie Poland 25-Feb-2014 Eskulap Poznan Poland 22-Feb-2014 Muehle Hunziken Rubigen Switzerland 21-Feb-2014 Chollerhalle Zug Switzerland 20-Feb-2014 Casino Theater Burgdorf Switzerland 19-Feb-2014 Burghof L�rrach Germany 18-Feb-2014 Alte Seilerei Mannheim Germany 15-Feb-2014 Die Halle Reichenbach Germany 14-Feb-2014 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 13-Feb-2014 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 12-Feb-2014 Kulturladen Konstanz Germany 11-Feb-2014 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 09-Feb-2014 Zentrum Altenberg Oberhausen Germany 08-Feb-2014 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 07-Feb-2014 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 06-Feb-2014 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 05-Feb-2014 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 04-Feb-2014 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 02-Feb-2014 Alte Piesel Fulda Germany 01-Feb-2014 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 31-Jan-2014 Zum Rautenkranz Barby Germany 30-Jan-2014 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 29-Jan-2014 Amp�re M�nchen Germany 28-Jan-2014 Reigen Wien Austria 26-Jan-2014 Zeche Bochum Germany 25-Jan-2014 Caf� Hahn Koblenz Germany 24-Jan-2014 Die Scheuer Idstein, Wörsdorf Germany 23-Jan-2014 Die Kantine K�ln Germany 22-Jan-2014 Twist , Twist Germany 20-Jan-2014 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 19-Jan-2014 Burgerweeshuis Deventer, PT The Netherlands 18-Jan-2014 De Pul Uden The Netherlands 17-Jan-2014 De Boerderij Zoetermeer The Netherlands 16-Jan-2014 Patronaat Haarlem, DN The Netherlands 15-Jan-2014 Rockfabrik Uebach Germany 2013 16-Nov-2013 Bluesonalia Festival Konin Poland 02-Nov-2013 The Winding Wheel (ASHCON!) Chesterfield UK 31-Oct-2013 The Brook Southampton UK 30-Oct-2013 The Artrix Bromsgrove UK 27-Oct-2013 The Ferry Glasgow UK 26-Oct-2013 Ironworks Inverness UK 25-Oct-2013 The Jam House Edinburgh, Midlothian UK 24-Oct-2013 Bootleggers Music Bar Kendal, Cumbria UK 23-Oct-2013 The Cluny Newcastle upon Tyne UK 22-Oct-2013 The Flowerpot Derby UK 20-Oct-2013 The Box Crewe UK 19-Oct-2013 Floral Pavilion Theatre New Brighton, Wirral UK 18-Oct-2013 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 17-Oct-2013 Dorking Halls Dorking UK 16-Oct-2013 King Edward VII Memorial Hall Newmarket, Suffolk UK 15-Oct-2013 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 13-Oct-2013 The Wharf Tavistock, Devon UK 12-Oct-2013 Wilbarston Hall Wilbarston, Leicestershire UK 10-Oct-2013 The Globe Cardiff UK 08-Oct-2013 Islington Academy London UK 07-Oct-2013 Swindon Art Centre Swindon UK 06-Oct-2013 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 05-Oct-2013 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 04-Oct-2013 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 24-Aug-2013 Fiesta City Festival Verviers Belgium 20-Jul-2013 Montraker Live Festival Vrsar Croatia 10-May-2013 Jolly Joker Ankara Turkey 09-May-2013 Jolly Joker Istanbul Turkey 05-May-2013 Burnley Rock and Blues Festival UK 04-May-2013 Rock Festival Krosno Poland 03-May-2013 Centrum Kultury Grodzisk, Mazowiecki Poland 02-May-2013 Klub Wytwornia Lodz Poland 01-May-2013 Sala Urzedu Gminy Kolbudy Poland 30-Apr-2013 Bielskie Centrum Kultury Bielsko Biala Poland 29-Apr-2013 Stary Dom Club Domecko Poland 12-Apr-2013 Toulon Omega Live Toulon France 11-Apr-2013 Le Plan Ris Orangis France 10-Apr-2013 Le Ziquodrome Compiegne France 21-Mar-2013 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR USA 20-Mar-2013 JazzBones Tacoma, WA USA 19-Mar-2013 The Venue Vancouver, BC Canada 16-Mar-2013 Festival Place Sherwood Park, Alberta Canada 14-Mar-2013 Pabst Theater - Turner Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 13-Mar-2013 Fitzgerald`s Berwyn, IL USA 12-Mar-2013 Callahan`s Auburn Hills, MI USA 11-Mar-2013 Winchester Music Hall Lakewood, OH USA 10-Mar-2013 Wellsboro House Wellsboro, PA USA 09-Mar-2013 Mauch Chunk Opera House Jim Thorpe, PA USA 08-Mar-2013 Iridium New York, NY USA 07-Mar-2013 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 06-Mar-2013 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 05-Mar-2013 Bridge Street Live Collinsville, CT USA 03-Mar-2013 American Ukranian Cultural Center Whippany, NJ USA 02-Mar-2013 Record Collector Bordentown, NJ USA 01-Mar-2013 Towne Crier Beacon, NY USA 28-Feb-2013 Tupelo Music Hall (NH) Londonderry, NH USA 24-Feb-2013 Musiktheater Piano Dortmund Germany 23-Feb-2013 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 22-Feb-2013 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 21-Feb-2013 Moritzbastei Leipzig Germany 20-Feb-2013 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 19-Feb-2013 Zentrum Altenberg Oberhausen Germany 17-Feb-2013 Meier Music Hall Braunschweig Germany 16-Feb-2013 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 15-Feb-2013 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 06-Feb-2013 Sudhaus T�bingen Germany 05-Feb-2013 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 03-Feb-2013 Gew�lbe Haiming Haiming Germany 02-Feb-2013 Muehle Hunziken Rubigen Switzerland 01-Feb-2013 Chollerhalle Zug Switzerland 31-Jan-2013 Jazzhaus Freiburg im Breisgau Germany 30-Jan-2013 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 29-Jan-2013 Amp�re M�nchen Germany 27-Jan-2013 Alte Seilerei Mannheim Germany 26-Jan-2013 Ballhaus Rosenheim Germany 25-Jan-2013 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 24-Jan-2013 Kulturzentrum Dieselstrasse Esslingen Germany 23-Jan-2013 Harmonie Bonn Germany 22-Jan-2013 Twist , Twist Germany 20-Jan-2013 ECI Cultuurfabriek , Roermond The Netherlands 19-Jan-2013 De Pul Uden The Netherlands 18-Jan-2013 Pop Podium Romein , Leeuwarden The Netherlands 17-Jan-2013 Mezz Breda The Netherlands 16-Jan-2013 De Boerderij Zoetermeer The Netherlands 15-Jan-2013 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 2012 14-Dec-2012 Sala Cats Madrid Spain 12-Dec-2012 Luz de Gas Barcelona Spain 11-Dec-2012 Le Caf�-Musiques Portail Coucou Salon de Provence France 10-Dec-2012 New Morning (Playing Argus) Paris France 09-Dec-2012 LE BOTA (Show starts 13:30) Brussels Belgium 08-Dec-2012 Espace Athena Saint-Saulve France 03-Nov-2012 The Winding Wheel (AshCon!) Chesterfield UK 02-Nov-2012 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 31-Oct-2012 King Edward VII Memorial Hall Newmarket, Suffolk UK 30-Oct-2012 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 28-Oct-2012 The Lowry Manchester UK 27-Oct-2012 Floral Pavilion Theatre New Brighton, Wirral UK 26-Oct-2012 Mick Jagger Centre Dartford UK 23-Oct-2012 Bootleggers Music Bar Kendal, Cumbria UK 21-Oct-2012 Lemon Tree Aberdeen UK 20-Oct-2012 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 19-Oct-2012 The Jam House Edinburgh, Midlothian UK 18-Oct-2012 The Ferry Glasgow UK 17-Oct-2012 Newcastle O2 Academy Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 16-Oct-2012 The Flowerpot Derby UK 14-Oct-2012 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 12-Oct-2012 Pontardawe Arts Centre Pontardawe UK 11-Oct-2012 Huntingdon Hall Worcester UK 09-Oct-2012 The Maltings Farnham UK 08-Oct-2012 Swindon Art Centre Swindon UK 07-Oct-2012 Exeter Corn Exchange Exeter UK 06-Oct-2012 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 05-Oct-2012 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 04-Oct-2012 The Guildhall - St Ives St Ives, Cornwall UK 22-Sep-2012 Festival Les Grosses Guitares , Messimy France 20-Sep-2012 Theatre Krizanke Ljubljana Slovenia 06-Aug-2012 La Foire Aux Vins (WA + THIN LIZZY + TOTO) Colmar France 21-Jul-2012 Burg Herzberg Festival , Fulda Germany 02-Jun-2012 Highlands Festival Amersfoort The Netherlands 08-May-2012 Knuckleheads Kansas City, MO USA 07-May-2012 Wildey Theatre (tix - City Hall, 118 Hillsboro Ave) Edwardsville, IL USA 06-May-2012 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 04-May-2012 Fitzgerald`s Berwyn, IL USA 03-May-2012 Midway Tavern Mishawaka/South Bend, IN USA 02-May-2012 Callahan`s Auburn Hills, MI USA 01-May-2012 Winchester Music Hall Lakewood, OH USA 30-Apr-2012 B.B. Kings New York, NY USA 29-Apr-2012 American Ukranian Cultural Center Whippany, NJ USA 28-Apr-2012 Mauch Chunk Opera House Jim Thorpe, PA USA 27-Apr-2012 Tupelo Music Hall (NH) Londonderry, NH USA 26-Apr-2012 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 25-Apr-2012 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 24-Apr-2012 Bridge Street Live Collinsville, CT USA 07-Apr-2012 Le Forum Vaur�al France 06-Apr-2012 La Poudri�re Leffrinckoucke France 02-Mar-2012 La Mals - Th��tre de Sochaux Sochaux Cedex France 19-Feb-2012 Sticky Fingers Gothenburg Sweden 18-Feb-2012 KB Malmo Sweden 17-Feb-2012 Amager Bio Kobenhavn S Denmark 16-Feb-2012 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 15-Feb-2012 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 14-Feb-2012 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 12-Feb-2012 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 11-Feb-2012 HsD Erfurt Germany 10-Feb-2012 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 09-Feb-2012 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 08-Feb-2012 Casino Herisau Herisau Switzerland 07-Feb-2012 Kulturladen Konstanz Germany 05-Feb-2012 Reigen Wien Austria 04-Feb-2012 Komma W�rgl Austria 03-Feb-2012 Alte Piesel Fulda Germany 02-Feb-2012 Alte M�lzerei Regensburg Germany 01-Feb-2012 Sounddock 14 Dietikon, Zurich Switzerland 31-Jan-2012 Freiheiz Munich Germany 29-Jan-2012 Scala Ludwigsburg Germany 28-Jan-2012 Caf� Hahn Koblenz Germany 27-Jan-2012 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 26-Jan-2012 Musiktheater Piano Dortmund Germany 25-Jan-2012 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 24-Jan-2012 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 22-Jan-2012 Pulp Duisburg Germany 21-Jan-2012 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 20-Jan-2012 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 19-Jan-2012 Live Club Barmen Wuppertal Germany 18-Jan-2012 Outbaix �bach-Palenberg Germany 17-Jan-2012 Die Kantine K�ln Germany 15-Jan-2012 Gebouw T Bergen op Zoom The Netherlands 14-Jan-2012 De Pul Uden The Netherlands 13-Jan-2012 De Boerderij Zoetermeer The Netherlands 12-Jan-2012 Dru Frabriek Ulft The Netherlands 11-Jan-2012 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 2011 30-Oct-2011 Lemon Tree Aberdeen UK 29-Oct-2011 The Ferry Glasgow UK 23-Oct-2011 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 22-Oct-2011 Newcastle O2 Academy Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 19-Oct-2011 Doncaster Civic Theatre Waterdale, South Yorkshire UK 17-Oct-2011 Buxton Opera House Buxton, Derbyshire UK 15-Oct-2011 The Grand Clitheroe, Lancs UK 14-Oct-2011 Martlets Hall West Sussex UK 13-Oct-2011 The Standard (SPecial Farewell & Thanks to The Standard Show) London UK 12-Oct-2011 The Waterfront Norwich UK 09-Oct-2011 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 08-Oct-2011 Miners Institute Blackwood, Gwent UK 07-Oct-2011 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 05-Oct-2011 New Morning Paris France 28-Aug-2011 Hibiya Park Music Hall (With Kansas and PFM (Hibiya Park is located near the Imperial Palace, the very center of Tokyo! )) Tokyo Japan 27-Aug-2011 Club Citta (Live Dates Tokyo) Kawasaki, Tokyo Japan 23-Jul-2011 Silverstone Classic Festival Towcester, Northamptonshire UK 17-May-2011 Bridge Street Live Collinsville, CT USA 16-May-2011 Moondog`s Blawnox, PA USA 15-May-2011 Cosmic Charlie`s Lexington, KY USA 14-May-2011 Wildey Theatre (SOLD OUT! Thanks for your support!) Edwardsville, IL USA 13-May-2011 Knuckleheads (featuring Argus Live) Kansas City, MO USA 12-May-2011 Whiskey Roadhouse (featuring Argus Live) Council Bluffs, IA USA 11-May-2011 Sioux City Community Theater Sioux City, IA USA 07-May-2011 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 06-May-2011 Fitzgerald`s (2 shows 7:30 pm and 10 p.m. (10 p.m. features Argus Live)) Berwyn, IL USA 05-May-2011 Midway Tavern Mishawaka/South Bend, IN USA 04-May-2011 4D`s (featuring Argus Live) Fort Wayne, IN USA 03-May-2011 Callahan`s (featuring Argus Live ) Auburn Hills, MI USA 02-May-2011 Winchester Music Hall Lakewood, OH USA 30-Apr-2011 The Van Dyck Club Schenectady, NY USA 29-Apr-2011 B.B. Kings New York, NY USA 28-Apr-2011 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 27-Apr-2011 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 26-Apr-2011 Tupelo Music Hall (featuring Argus Live) White River Junction, VT USA 25-Apr-2011 Tupelo Music Hall (NH) Londonderry, NH USA 16-Apr-2011 Slaughtered Lamb (Pat McManus Band with Special Guest Andy Powell) Swords, Co Dublin Ireland 15-Apr-2011 TLT Theatre (The Pat McManus Band with special Guest Andy Powell of WA and Friends) Drogheda - Co.Louth Ireland 14-Apr-2011 Spring and Airbrake (The Pat McManus Band and Special Guest Andy Powell of WA support from Million $ Reload) Belfast UK 11-Apr-2011 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 09-Apr-2011 The Ferry Glasgow UK 08-Apr-2011 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 07-Apr-2011 Brewery Arts Centre Kendal, Cumbria UK 06-Apr-2011 The Flowerpot Derby UK 03-Apr-2011 Kiddlington FC Kidlington, Oxford UK 02-Apr-2011 The Arkenstall Centre Haddenham, Cambs UK 01-Apr-2011 Corn Exchange - Bourne Bourne, Lincs UK 31-Mar-2011 Islington Academy London UK 30-Mar-2011 The Brook Southampton UK 29-Mar-2011 Muni Arts Centre Pontypridd, Wales UK 26-Mar-2011 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 06-Mar-2011 Retro Music Hall Prague Czech Republic 05-Mar-2011 Sportovni Hala Kunovice Zlínský kraj, Kunovice Czech Republic 04-Mar-2011 Music Majestic Club Bratislava Slovakia 01-Mar-2011 Kawon Zielona Góra Poland 28-Feb-2011 Od Nowa Torun Poland 27-Feb-2011 Klub Parlament Gdańsk Poland 26-Feb-2011 Proxima Warsaw Poland 25-Feb-2011 Kwadrat Kraków Poland 24-Feb-2011 Club Eter WROCLAW Poland 22-Feb-2011 Pumpe Kiel Germany 21-Feb-2011 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 20-Feb-2011 Der Speicher Schwerin Germany 19-Feb-2011 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 18-Feb-2011 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 17-Feb-2011 Malzhaus Plauen Germany 16-Feb-2011 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 15-Feb-2011 Sudhaus T�bingen Germany 13-Feb-2011 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 12-Feb-2011 Schüür Luzern Switzerland 11-Feb-2011 Muehle Hunziken Rubigen Switzerland 10-Feb-2011 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 09-Feb-2011 Reigen Wien Austria 05-Feb-2011 Le Bois Aux Dames Samoëns France 30-Jan-2011 Jazzhaus Freiburg im Breisgau Germany 29-Jan-2011 Die Scheuer Idstein, Wörsdorf Germany 28-Jan-2011 Caf� Hahn Koblenz Germany 27-Jan-2011 Centre Culturel L-Dudelange Luxembourg 26-Jan-2011 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 25-Jan-2011 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 23-Jan-2011 Vest Arena Recklinghausen Germany 22-Jan-2011 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 21-Jan-2011 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 20-Jan-2011 Kulturetage Oldenburg Germany 19-Jan-2011 Kulturfabrik Krefeld Germany 18-Jan-2011 Harmonie Bonn Germany 16-Jan-2011 Schuttershof Middelburg The Netherlands 15-Jan-2011 Open Keuken Doetinchem The Netherlands 14-Jan-2011 De Pul Uden The Netherlands 13-Jan-2011 Hedon Zwolle The Netherlands 12-Jan-2011 De Boerderij Zoetermeer The Netherlands 11-Jan-2011 De Kade Zaandam The Netherlands 10-Jan-2011 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 09-Jan-2011 De Kelder Amersfoort The Netherlands 08-Jan-2011 Zaal Art-Cube Gent Belgium 2010 05-Dec-2010 Le Plan Ris Orangis France 04-Dec-2010 LA LOCO Mézidon-Canon France 03-Dec-2010 Paulette , PAGNEY derrière BARINE France 02-Dec-2010 La Boite à Musique , Wattrelos France 06-Nov-2010 The Winding Wheel (Ash Con!) Chesterfield UK 02-Nov-2010 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 01-Nov-2010 Sub89 Reading UK 30-Oct-2010 Harlequin Theatre Redhill UK 28-Oct-2010 White Rock Theatre Hastings, East Sussex UK 27-Oct-2010 The Standard London UK 26-Oct-2010 The Horn St Albans, Hertfordshire UK 25-Oct-2010 Telford s Warehouse Chester UK 24-Oct-2010 Bridgend Recreation Centre South Wales UK 23-Oct-2010 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 22-Oct-2010 Newcastle O2 Academy Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 20-Oct-2010 Fibbers York UK 17-Oct-2010 The Caves Edinburgh UK 16-Oct-2010 The Ferry Glasgow UK 15-Oct-2010 Fat Sams Dundee UK 13-Oct-2010 The Grand (Special event. Live CD recording of rare songs!) Clitheroe, Lancs UK 11-Oct-2010 The Rescue Rooms Nottingham UK 10-Oct-2010 The River Rooms Stourbridge, West Midlands UK 09-Oct-2010 Wilbarston Hall Wilbarston, Leicestershire UK 08-Oct-2010 City Hall Salisbury UK 24-Sep-2010 Edmond Town Hall Theater (with Roger Filgate) Newtown, CT USA 17-Sep-2010 Festival Place Sherwood Park, Alberta Canada 11-Sep-2010 Burgkultur Open Air, Herzogburg (show time 9:30) Klagenfurt/St.Veit Austria 21-Aug-2010 Rock Knights Festival La Couvertoirade France 15-Aug-2010 Club Citta (rescheduled from 27th June) Kawasaki, Tokyo Japan 14-Aug-2010 Club Citta (rescheduled from 26th June) Kawasaki, Tokyo Japan 31-Jul-2010 Satsop River Rock Festival Hoquiam, WA USA 30-Jul-2010 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR USA 29-Jul-2010 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA USA 28-Jul-2010 Arcadia Blues Club Arcadia, CA USA 27-Jul-2010 Humphrey s by the Bay (venue&tix (619)224-3577) San Diego, CA USA 17-Jul-2010 Kloster Open Air Festival (with Toto) Benediktbeuern Germany 10-Jul-2010 Classic Rock Night Nuremburg Germany 01-Jun-2010 Grand Arena, GrandWest Casino and Entertainment World (with Uriah Heep and Deep Purple) Cape Town South Africa 30-May-2010 ICC Durban Arena (with Uriah Heep and Deep Purple) Durban South Africa 28-May-2010 The Coca-Cola dome (with Uriah Heep and Deep Purple) North Riding, Johannesburg South Africa 16-May-2010 Gloucester Guildhall Gloucester UK 15-May-2010 Shepherds Bush Empire (with Mostly Autumn and Panic Room opening) London UK 14-May-2010 The Maltings Farnham UK 13-May-2010 The Junction Cambridge UK 10-May-2010 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 09-May-2010 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 08-May-2010 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 07-May-2010 Brindley Arts Centre Runcorn UK 06-May-2010 The Platform Morecambe UK 05-May-2010 Birdwell Venue Birdwell, Barnsley UK 04-May-2010 Irish Centre Leeds UK 02-May-2010 The Sugarmill Hanley, Stoke-on-Trent UK 01-May-2010 The Brickyard Carlisle UK 30-Apr-2010 Academy 2 Manchester Manchester UK 29-Apr-2010 The Ferry Glasgow UK 28-Apr-2010 The Caves Edinburgh UK 26-Apr-2010 Pontardawe Arts Centre Pontardawe UK 25-Apr-2010 Mr Kyps Poole UK 24-Apr-2010 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 23-Apr-2010 Exeter Phoenix Theatre Exeter, Devon UK 11-Apr-2010 Crossroads Liveclub Rome Italy 10-Apr-2010 Cinema Teatro Parrocchiale Cologne BS Italy 09-Apr-2010 Naima Club Forli Italy 08-Apr-2010 Moonwalker Aarburg Switzerland 07-Apr-2010 Kammgarn Schaffhausen Switzerland 03-Apr-2010 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 02-Apr-2010 Fitzgerald`s Berwyn, IL USA 01-Apr-2010 Voodoo Cafe and Lounge Maryland Heights, MO USA 30-Mar-2010 Callahan`s Auburn Hills, MI USA 29-Mar-2010 Winchester Music Hall Lakewood, OH USA 28-Mar-2010 Moondog`s Blawnox, PA USA 27-Mar-2010 Boulton Theater (special guest Roger Filgate) Bay Shore, NY USA 26-Mar-2010 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 25-Mar-2010 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 24-Mar-2010 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 19-Mar-2010 La Luciole (Andy with Pat McManus) Alençon France 17-Mar-2010 Le Trabendo (Andy with Pat McManus) Paris France 13-Mar-2010 Abbeville Theatre (Andy with Pat McManus) Abbeville France 04-Mar-2010 On The Rocks Helsinki Finland 01-Mar-2010 Bingo`n Lillehammer Norway 27-Feb-2010 Tribute Sandnes Norway 26-Feb-2010 Herr Nilsen Oslo Norway 25-Feb-2010 Amager Bio Kobenhavn S Denmark 24-Feb-2010 Roxy Flensburg Germany 23-Feb-2010 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 21-Feb-2010 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 20-Feb-2010 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 19-Feb-2010 Zum Rautenkranz Barby Germany 18-Feb-2010 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 17-Feb-2010 Eskulap Poznan Poland 16-Feb-2010 Proxima Warsaw Poland 14-Feb-2010 Retro Music Hall Prague Czech Republic 13-Feb-2010 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 12-Feb-2010 Die Halle Reichenbach Germany 11-Feb-2010 Rockhouse Salzburg Austria 10-Feb-2010 Seifenfabrik Graz Austria 06-Feb-2010 Le Bois Aux Dames Samoëns France 31-Jan-2010 Pulp Duisburg Germany 30-Jan-2010 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 29-Jan-2010 Gewerkschaftshaus Erfurt Germany 28-Jan-2010 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 27-Jan-2010 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 25-Jan-2010 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 24-Jan-2010 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 23-Jan-2010 Lokschuppen im Brenzpark Heidenheim Germany 22-Jan-2010 Alte Piesel Fulda Germany 21-Jan-2010 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 20-Jan-2010 Borse Wuppertal Germany 19-Jan-2010 Harmonie Bonn Germany 17-Jan-2010 Paradiso Amsterdam The Netherlands 16-Jan-2010 De Pul Uden The Netherlands 15-Jan-2010 De Kelder Amersfoort The Netherlands 14-Jan-2010 Mezz Breda The Netherlands 2009 05-Nov-2009 Bahnhof Fischtold Friedrichshafen Germany 04-Nov-2009 Stadtkeller Luzern Switzerland 02-Nov-2009 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 01-Nov-2009 Mick Jagger Centre Dartford UK 31-Oct-2009 Wilbarston Hall Wilbarston, Leicestershire UK 30-Oct-2009 Town Hall (B ham) Birmingham UK 29-Oct-2009 Theatre Royal (St Helen s) St Helen's, Merseyside UK 27-Oct-2009 Newcastle O2 Academy Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 25-Oct-2009 Lemon Tree Aberdeen UK 24-Oct-2009 Queen s Hall (Edinburgh) Edinburgh UK 23-Oct-2009 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 22-Oct-2009 The Ferry Glasgow UK 18-Oct-2009 Grand Opera House York UK 17-Oct-2009 Forum 28 Barrow-in-Furness UK 16-Oct-2009 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 15-Oct-2009 The Festival Hall Bolton UK 13-Oct-2009 The Rescue Rooms Nottingham UK 12-Oct-2009 Cox s Yard Stratford Upon Avon, Warwicksh UK 11-Oct-2009 Rock n Blues on the Pier Festival Cromer UK 10-Oct-2009 City Hall Salisbury UK 09-Oct-2009 Princess Pavilion Falmouth,Cornwall UK 08-Oct-2009 Queen s Theatre Barnstaple, Devon UK 07-Oct-2009 Komedia Bath UK 06-Oct-2009 Hawth Theatre Crawley UK 05-Oct-2009 Gibson-Planet Rock London UK 04-Oct-2009 Sin City Swansea UK 03-Oct-2009 The Regal Oxford UK 02-Oct-2009 The Globe Cardiff UK 20-Sep-2009 Lizard King Club Torun Poland 19-Sep-2009 Rzeszow Imperium Hotel Rzeszow Poland 18-Sep-2009 Od zmierzchu do switu Wroclaw Poland 17-Sep-2009 Olsztyn Bohema Club Olsztyn Poland 30-Aug-2009 The Rock Temple Kerkrade The Netherlands 29-Aug-2009 Fiesta City Verviers Belgium 28-Aug-2009 Open Keuken Doetinchem The Netherlands 27-Aug-2009 Bibelot Dordrecht The Netherlands 15-Aug-2009 Open Air im Jagdschlo�park Arnsberg-Herdringen Germany 13-Jun-2009 LA LOCO Mézidon-Canon France 06-Jun-2009 Working Class Hero Festival Drammen Norway 16-May-2009 Shepherds Bush Empire London UK 15-May-2009 Peterborough Park Peterborough UK 14-May-2009 The Junction Cambridge UK 13-May-2009 The Waterfront Norwich UK 12-May-2009 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 10-May-2009 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 09-May-2009 M Club Crewe UK 08-May-2009 The Crypt Middlesbrough UK 07-May-2009 The Ferry Glasgow UK 06-May-2009 The Volunteer Hall Galashiels UK 03-May-2009 The Lowry Manchester UK 02-May-2009 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 01-May-2009 The Boardwalk Sheffield UK 30-Apr-2009 Theatre Royal Wakefield UK 28-Apr-2009 Kiddlington FC Kidlington, Oxford UK 26-Apr-2009 Honiton Motel Honiton, Devon UK 25-Apr-2009 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 24-Apr-2009 The Globe Cardiff UK 23-Apr-2009 The Brook Southampton UK 10-Apr-2009 Irish Blues Rock Legends Night La Poudri�re France 22-Feb-2009 Ricks Theatre Bergen Norway 21-Feb-2009 Byscenen Haugesund Norway 19-Feb-2009 Tr�dg�r n G�teborg Sweden 17-Feb-2009 Pumpe Kiel Germany 16-Feb-2009 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 15-Feb-2009 Alte Stadthalle Melle Germany 14-Feb-2009 Gewerkschaftshaus Erfurt Germany 13-Feb-2009 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 12-Feb-2009 Alte M�lzerei Regensburg Germany 11-Feb-2009 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 10-Feb-2009 Szene Vienna Austria 31-Jan-2009 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 30-Jan-2009 Capitol Paderborn Germany 29-Jan-2009 Die Kantine K�ln Germany 28-Jan-2009 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 27-Jan-2009 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 25-Jan-2009 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 24-Jan-2009 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 23-Jan-2009 Die Scheuer Idstein, Wörsdorf Germany 22-Jan-2009 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 21-Jan-2009 Sudhaus T�bingen Germany 19-Jan-2009 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 18-Jan-2009 Jazzhaus Freiburg im Breisgau Germany 17-Jan-2009 Centre Culturel L-Dudelange Luxembourg 16-Jan-2009 Outbaix �bach-Palenberg Germany 15-Jan-2009 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 14-Jan-2009 Kulturfabrik Krefeld Germany 11-Jan-2009 Schuttershof Middelburg The Netherlands 10-Jan-2009 P3 Purmerend The Netherlands 09-Jan-2009 De Pul Uden The Netherlands 08-Jan-2009 Mezz Breda The Netherlands 07-Jan-2009 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 2008 06-Dec-2008 Le Moods Monaco France 05-Dec-2008 Le Moods Monaco France 04-Dec-2008 LA Forge 92 Le Chambon-Feugerolles France 02-Dec-2008 Le New Morning Paris France 01-Nov-2008 Wilbarston Hall Wilbarston, Leicestershire UK 31-Oct-2008 Corn Exchange Theatre - Stamford Stamford UK 30-Oct-2008 Newcastle O2 Academy Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 29-Oct-2008 Pocklington Arts Centre Pocklington UK 26-Oct-2008 Ironworks Inverness UK 25-Oct-2008 The Caves Edinburgh UK 24-Oct-2008 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 23-Oct-2008 The Ferry Glasgow UK 22-Oct-2008 Rio s Leeds Leeds UK 19-Oct-2008 Blackpool Tower Blackpool UK 18-Oct-2008 Academy 2 Manchester Manchester UK 17-Oct-2008 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 16-Oct-2008 Huntingdon Hall Worcester UK 15-Oct-2008 Thekla Bristol UK 14-Oct-2008 12 Bar Swindon Swindon UK 12-Oct-2008 The Maltings Farnham UK 11-Oct-2008 Hall for Cornwall Truro, Cornwall UK 10-Oct-2008 Exeter Phoenix Theatre Exeter, Devon UK 09-Oct-2008 Wedgewood Rooms Portsmouth UK 08-Oct-2008 The Standard London UK 07-Oct-2008 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 04-Oct-2008 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 03-Oct-2008 Harlequin Theatre Redhill UK 02-Oct-2008 Muni Arts Centre Pontypridd, Wales UK 27-Sep-2008 AshCon Chesterfield UK 14-Sep-2008 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 13-Sep-2008 Boulton Theater Bay Shore, NY USA 12-Sep-2008 Ridgefield Playhouse Ridgefield, CT USA 11-Sep-2008 Chan s Woonsockett, RI USA 10-Sep-2008 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 09-Sep-2008 B.B. Kings New York, NY USA 07-Sep-2008 AshFest - Club Med Sandpiper St. Lucie, FL USA 06-Sep-2008 AshFest - Club Med Sandpiper St. Lucie, FL USA 05-Sep-2008 AshFest - Club Med Sandpiper St. Lucie, FL USA 04-Sep-2008 AshFest - Club Med Sandpiper St. Lucie, FL USA 23-Aug-2008 Rock Op n Dorp Hartenholm Germany 17-Aug-2008 Lovely Days Festival A-Wiesen Austria 28-Jun-2008 Blues En Bourgogne Le Creusot France 01-Jun-2008 Iduna Drachten The Netherlands 31-May-2008 Fenix Sittard The Netherlands 30-May-2008 Alem Pop Alem The Netherlands 29-May-2008 het SPOOR harelbeke Belgium 18-May-2008 The Yale Vancouver, BC Canada 17-May-2008 JazzBones Tacoma, WA USA 16-May-2008 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR USA 15-May-2008 Mac�s Place Silverton, OR USA 12-May-2008 Little Fox Theatre Redwood City, CA USA 10-May-2008 Humphrey s by the Bay San Diego, CA USA 09-May-2008 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA USA 08-May-2008 Boulder Station Casino Las Vegas, NV USA 06-May-2008 XM Radio Live Broadcast Washington, DC USA 05-May-2008 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 04-May-2008 Rites of Spring Festival Glenside, PA USA 03-May-2008 Corn Exchange - Bourne Bourne, Lincs UK 02-May-2008 Astoria 2 London UK 01-May-2008 The Junction Cambridge UK 30-Apr-2008 The Waterfront Norwich UK 29-Apr-2008 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 27-Apr-2008 Harpenden Public Halls Hertfordshire UK 26-Apr-2008 The Wyeside Builth Wells, Wales UK 25-Apr-2008 Bridgend Recreation Centre South Wales UK 24-Apr-2008 Savoy Monmouth UK 23-Apr-2008 Intake Mansfield UK 22-Apr-2008 Cox s Yard Stratford Upon Avon, Warwicksh UK 21-Apr-2008 Daddy Cools Knaresborough UK 19-Apr-2008 Pigs Nose Inn Devon UK 18-Apr-2008 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 17-Apr-2008 The Brook Southampton UK 15-Apr-2008 Martlets Hall West Sussex UK 13-Apr-2008 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 12-Apr-2008 The Platform Morecambe UK 11-Apr-2008 Liquid Room Edinburgh UK 10-Apr-2008 The Ferry Glasgow UK 09-Apr-2008 Carnegie Theatre Workington UK 07-Apr-2008 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 06-Apr-2008 The Boardwalk Sheffield UK 05-Apr-2008 The Lowry Manchester UK 04-Apr-2008 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 01-Mar-2008 Sounddock 14 Dietikon, Zurich Switzerland 29-Feb-2008 Bahnhof Fischbach Friedrichshafen Germany 28-Feb-2008 Chollerhalle Zug Switzerland 24-Feb-2008 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 23-Feb-2008 Lehenbachhalle Winterbach Germany 22-Feb-2008 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 21-Feb-2008 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 19-Feb-2008 Georg-Elser-Halle Munich Germany 18-Feb-2008 Roxy Music Hall Ulm Germany 17-Feb-2008 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 16-Feb-2008 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 14-Feb-2008 Jazzhaus Freiburg im Breisgau Germany 13-Feb-2008 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 12-Feb-2008 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 10-Feb-2008 Metropool Hengelo The Netherlands 09-Feb-2008 Plato Helmond The Netherlands 08-Feb-2008 De Kade Zaandam The Netherlands 07-Feb-2008 Le Plan Ris Orangis France 06-Feb-2008 Le Ziquodrome Compiegne France 27-Jan-2008 Zeche Bochum Germany 26-Jan-2008 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 25-Jan-2008 Amager Bio Kobenhavn S Denmark 24-Jan-2008 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 23-Jan-2008 Meier Music Hall Braunschweig Germany 22-Jan-2008 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 20-Jan-2008 Gewerkschaftshaus Erfurt Germany 19-Jan-2008 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 18-Jan-2008 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 17-Jan-2008 Die Kantine K�ln Germany 16-Jan-2008 Outbaix �bach-Palenberg Germany 2007 13-Dec-2007 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 11-Dec-2007 The State Theatre Falls Church, VA USA 10-Dec-2007 Iron Horse Music Hall Northhampton, MA USA 08-Dec-2007 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 06-Dec-2007 Moondog`s Blawnox, PA USA 05-Dec-2007 Winchester Music Hall Lakewood, OH USA 04-Dec-2007 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 02-Dec-2007 The Narrows Orono, MN USA 01-Dec-2007 Chicago City Limits Schaumburg, IL USA 29-Nov-2007 Voodoo Cafe and Lounge Maryland Heights, MO USA 27-Nov-2007 Thirsty Ear Columbus, OH USA 26-Nov-2007 The Tralf Music Hall Buffalo, NY USA 25-Nov-2007 Towne Crier Beacon, NY USA 24-Nov-2007 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 10-Nov-2007 The Village Dublin 2,Eire UK 09-Nov-2007 Spring and Airbrake Belfast UK 08-Nov-2007 The Nerve Centre Derry UK 03-Nov-2007 AshCon Chesterfield UK 02-Nov-2007 Academy 3 Manchester UK 01-Nov-2007 The Citadel St. Helens UK 31-Oct-2007 Huntingdon Hall Worcester UK 29-Oct-2007 Newcastle O2 Academy Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 28-Oct-2007 The Ferry Glasgow UK 27-Oct-2007 Ironworks Inverness UK 26-Oct-2007 Lemon Tree Aberdeen UK 25-Oct-2007 The Ice Factory Perth UK 24-Oct-2007 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 23-Oct-2007 Irish Centre Leeds UK 22-Oct-2007 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 20-Oct-2007 Brewery Arts Centre Kendal, Cumbria UK 19-Oct-2007 Carling Academy 2 Liverpool UK 18-Oct-2007 Pontardawe Arts Centre Pontardawe UK 17-Oct-2007 Glee Club Cardiff, South Wales UK 16-Oct-2007 Cox s Yard Stratford Upon Avon, Warwicksh UK 14-Oct-2007 The Fleece Bristol UK 13-Oct-2007 The Landmark Ilfracombe, Devon UK 12-Oct-2007 Princess Pavilion Falmouth,Cornwall UK 11-Oct-2007 The Wharf Tavistock, Devon UK 10-Oct-2007 Mr Kyps Poole UK 08-Oct-2007 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 07-Oct-2007 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 06-Oct-2007 Wilbarston Hall Wilbarston, Leicestershire UK 05-Oct-2007 Mick Jagger Centre Dartford UK 04-Oct-2007 Harlequin Theatre Redhill UK 25-Aug-2007 Logopak Hartenholm Germany 19-Aug-2007 Rockinbeerfest Huntingdon UK 18-Aug-2007 The Woolpack Live Music Venue Doncaster UK 11-Aug-2007 Pink Pop Festival MEGALAND The Netherlands 10-Aug-2007 Waerdse Tempel Heerhugowaard The Netherlands 09-Aug-2007 Fairport Convention 40th Ann. Festival Cropredy UK 04-Aug-2007 Guitar Festival Zajecar Serbia 26-May-2007 Kammena Vourla Athens Greece 15-May-2007 PJ Molloys Dunfermline UK 14-May-2007 Newcastle O2 Academy Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 13-May-2007 The Ferry Glasgow UK 12-May-2007 The Lowry Manchester UK 11-May-2007 Astoria 2 London UK 10-May-2007 The Junction Cambridge UK 09-May-2007 The Waterfront Norwich UK 08-May-2007 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 06-May-2007 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 05-May-2007 Y Theatre Leicester UK 04-May-2007 Redstack Playhouse Bexhill on Sea UK 02-May-2007 Cox s Yard Stratford Upon Avon, Warwicksh UK 01-May-2007 The Maltings Farnham UK 30-Apr-2007 Beaufort Theatre Ebbw Vale UK 28-Apr-2007 The Acorn Penzance UK 27-Apr-2007 Pigs Nose Inn Devon UK 26-Apr-2007 Exeter Phoenix Theatre Exeter, Devon UK 25-Apr-2007 Queen s Hall Narbeth UK 24-Apr-2007 Aberystwyth Arts Centre Abersystwyth UK 22-Apr-2007 Gloucester Guildhall Gloucester UK 21-Apr-2007 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 20-Apr-2007 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 19-Apr-2007 The Rescue Rooms Nottingham UK 18-Apr-2007 The Springhead Hull UK 17-Apr-2007 Kite Club @ The Tower Lounge Blackpool UK 16-Apr-2007 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 15-Apr-2007 The Boardwalk Sheffield UK 14-Apr-2007 Corn Exchange Theatre - Stamford Stamford UK 13-Apr-2007 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 12-Apr-2007 The Platform Morecambe UK 06-Apr-2007 The Boardwalk Sheffield UK 16-Mar-2007 Apelsin Club Moscow Russia 29-Jan-2007 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 28-Jan-2007 Meier Music Hall Braunschweig Germany 27-Jan-2007 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 26-Jan-2007 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 24-Jan-2007 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 23-Jan-2007 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 22-Jan-2007 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 21-Jan-2007 Die Kantine K�ln Germany 20-Jan-2007 Live Club Barmen Wuppertal Germany 19-Jan-2007 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 17-Jan-2007 Alte M�lzerei Regensburg Germany 16-Jan-2007 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 15-Jan-2007 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 14-Jan-2007 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 13-Jan-2007 Die Halle Reichenbach Germany 12-Jan-2007 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 11-Jan-2007 Gewerkschaftshaus Erfurt Germany 10-Jan-2007 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 08-Jan-2007 Cape Holland Studio 62 Den Helder holland The Netherlands 07-Jan-2007 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 06-Jan-2007 Club Lantaarn Hellendoor The Netherlands 05-Jan-2007 Plato Helmond The Netherlands 2006 09-Dec-2006 Gerhard Lawrence Sportshall Hartenhoom Germany 24-Nov-2006 House of Rock - WI Eau Claire, WI USA 21-Nov-2006 Thirsty Ear Columbus, OH USA 20-Nov-2006 Moondog`s Blawnox, PA USA 19-Nov-2006 Infinity Buffalo, NY USA 18-Nov-2006 The Van Dyck Club Schenectady, NY USA 17-Nov-2006 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 16-Nov-2006 Bank Street New London, CT USA 15-Nov-2006 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 04-Nov-2006 AshCon Chesterfield UK 03-Nov-2006 The Platform Morecambe UK 02-Nov-2006 The Ferry Glasgow UK 01-Nov-2006 Festival Hall at The Albert Halls Bolton UK 31-Oct-2006 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 30-Oct-2006 Cox s Yard Stratford Upon Avon, Warwicksh UK 28-Oct-2006 Lemon Tree Aberdeen UK 27-Oct-2006 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 26-Oct-2006 Perth Concert Hall Perth UK 25-Oct-2006 Newcastle O2 Academy Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 24-Oct-2006 Irish Centre Leeds UK 22-Oct-2006 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 21-Oct-2006 Wilbarston Hall Wilbarston, Leicestershire UK 20-Oct-2006 Picturedrome Holmfirth UK 19-Oct-2006 Brindley Arts Centre Runcorn UK 18-Oct-2006 Chiddingfold Club Chiddingfold UK 16-Oct-2006 Glee Club Cardiff, South Wales UK 15-Oct-2006 The Fleece Bristol UK 14-Oct-2006 The Wharf Tavistock, Devon UK 13-Oct-2006 Pontardawe Arts Centre Pontardawe UK 12-Oct-2006 The Brook Southampton UK 11-Oct-2006 The Standard London UK 10-Oct-2006 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 09-Oct-2006 Theatr Brycheiniog Brecon UK 08-Oct-2006 Redstack Playhouse Bexhill on Sea UK 07-Oct-2006 Redstack Playhouse Bexhill on Sea UK 05-Oct-2006 Mr Kyps Poole UK 04-Oct-2006 Huntingdon Hall Worcester UK 30-Jul-2006 Museumsmeile Bonn Germany 28-Jul-2006 Rock of Ages Festival Stuttgart Germany 22-Jul-2006 Burg Herzberg Festival , Fulda Germany 08-Jul-2006 Burg Clam Festival Clam Austria 07-Jul-2006 Legends of Rock Festival Wiesen Austria 05-Jul-2006 Festival Bulgaria Bulgaria 08-Jun-2006 Arrow Classic Rock Fest Lichtenvoorde The Netherlands 07-Jun-2006 Club de Bosuil Weert The Netherlands 06-Jun-2006 De Nieuwe Wijngaard Oeffelt The Netherlands 05-Jun-2006 Le New Morning Paris France 03-Jun-2006 Le Cargo Arles France 02-Jun-2006 Festival de Guitare Morzine France 14-May-2006 The Yale Vancouver, BC Canada 13-May-2006 JazzBones Tacoma, WA USA 12-May-2006 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR USA 09-May-2006 The Last Day Saloon Santa Rosa, CA USA 06-May-2006 Humphrey s by the Bay San Diego, CA USA 05-May-2006 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA USA 04-May-2006 Boulder Station Casino Las Vegas, NV USA 03-May-2006 The Santa Fe Las Vegas, NV USA 01-May-2006 Little Bear Saloon Evergreen, CO USA 29-Apr-2006 The Chesterfield Sioux Cisty, IA USA 28-Apr-2006 Clark Place Stevens Point, WI USA 27-Apr-2006 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 26-Apr-2006 Chicago City Limits Schaumburg, IL USA 25-Apr-2006 Intersection Grand Rapids USA 24-Apr-2006 Winchester Music Hall Lakewood, OH USA 22-Apr-2006 Recher Theatre Towson, MD USA 21-Apr-2006 InterMedia Arts Center Huntington, NY USA 20-Apr-2006 Hungry Tiger Manchester, CT USA 09-Apr-2006 The Junction Cambridge UK 08-Apr-2006 The Maltings Farnham UK 07-Apr-2006 Astoria 2 London UK 06-Apr-2006 Gloucester Guildhall Gloucester UK 05-Apr-2006 Martlets Hall West Sussex UK 04-Apr-2006 The Waterfront Norwich UK 02-Apr-2006 Muni Arts Centre Pontypridd, Wales UK 01-Apr-2006 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 31-Mar-2006 Pigs Nose Inn Devon UK 29-Mar-2006 The Brook Southampton UK 28-Mar-2006 Swindon Art Centre Swindon UK 27-Mar-2006 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 26-Mar-2006 The Lowry Manchester UK 24-Mar-2006 Whelan s Dublin 2 UK 22-Mar-2006 Burnley Mechanics Burnley UK 21-Mar-2006 Cox s Yard Stratford Upon Avon, Warwicksh UK 20-Mar-2006 Honiton Motel Honiton, Devon UK 19-Mar-2006 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 18-Mar-2006 Y Theatre Leicester UK 17-Mar-2006 Invicta Hall @ Maidstone Leisure Centre Maidstone UK 16-Mar-2006 The Rescue Rooms Nottingham UK 14-Mar-2006 The Springhead Hull UK 13-Mar-2006 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 12-Mar-2006 The Boardwalk Sheffield UK 11-Mar-2006 Newcastle O2 Academy Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 10-Mar-2006 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 09-Mar-2006 The Ferry Glasgow UK 18-Feb-2006 Plato Helmond The Netherlands 17-Feb-2006 Hedon Zwolle The Netherlands 16-Feb-2006 Metropool Hengelo The Netherlands 15-Feb-2006 De Boerderij Zoetermeer The Netherlands 14-Feb-2006 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 13-Feb-2006 De Kade Zaandam The Netherlands 12-Feb-2006 Theatercafe t Schuttershof Middelburg The Netherlands 10-Feb-2006 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 09-Feb-2006 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 08-Feb-2006 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 06-Feb-2006 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 05-Feb-2006 Amager Bio Kobenhavn S Denmark 04-Feb-2006 Halle 400 Kiel Germany 03-Feb-2006 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 02-Feb-2006 Rosenhof Osnabrueck Germany 01-Feb-2006 Matrix Bochum Germany 31-Jan-2006 Die Kantine K�ln Germany 29-Jan-2006 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 28-Jan-2006 Schulturnhalle Winterbach Germany 27-Jan-2006 Sudhaus T�bingen Germany 26-Jan-2006 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 25-Jan-2006 Muffathalle Munich Germany 24-Jan-2006 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 22-Jan-2006 Alter Schlacthof Dresden Germany 21-Jan-2006 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 20-Jan-2006 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 19-Jan-2006 Kulturetage Oldenburg Germany 2005 30-Nov-2005 Handlebar Greenville, SC USA 29-Nov-2005 Gatsby s Johnson City, TN USA 28-Nov-2005 Gatsby s Johnson City, TN USA 26-Nov-2005 House of Rock St. Louis, MO USA 25-Nov-2005 Neil s Memphis, TN USA 23-Nov-2005 307 Jazz and Blues LaFayette, LA USA 22-Nov-2005 Granada Theater Dallas, TX USA 21-Nov-2005 Grand Emporium Kansas City USA 20-Nov-2005 Surf Ballroom Clear Lake, IA USA 19-Nov-2005 Star Central Minneapolis, MN (Columbia Heig USA 17-Nov-2005 Durty Nellies Palatine, IL USA 16-Nov-2005 Intersection Grand Rapids USA 13-Nov-2005 The Old Franklin Schoolhouse Metuchen, NJ USA 12-Nov-2005 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 11-Nov-2005 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 29-Oct-2005 AshCon Mansfield UK 28-Oct-2005 Academy 3 Manchester UK 27-Oct-2005 The Platform Morecambe UK 26-Oct-2005 Theatr Gwynedd Bangor UK 25-Oct-2005 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 23-Oct-2005 O Donoghue s Aberdeen UK 22-Oct-2005 Perth - Station Hotel Perth UK 21-Oct-2005 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 20-Oct-2005 The Ferry Glasgow UK 19-Oct-2005 The Cluny Newcastle upon Tyne UK 18-Oct-2005 Irish Centre Leeds UK 16-Oct-2005 Axminster Guild Hall Axminster UK 15-Oct-2005 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 14-Oct-2005 Princess Pavilion Falmouth,Cornwall UK 13-Oct-2005 The Brook Southampton UK 12-Oct-2005 The Standard London UK 11-Oct-2005 Miners Institute Blackwood, Gwent UK 09-Oct-2005 Swindon Art Centre Swindon UK 08-Oct-2005 Queen s Hall Narbeth UK 07-Oct-2005 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 06-Oct-2005 The Maltings Farnham UK 05-Oct-2005 Assembly Rooms Derby UK 04-Oct-2005 Huntingdon Hall Worcester UK 03-Oct-2005 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 02-Oct-2005 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 01-Oct-2005 Wilbarston Hall Wilbarston, Leicestershire UK 30-Sep-2005 Corn Hall Cirencester UK 28-Sep-2005 The Springhead Hull UK 27-Sep-2005 Hare and Hounds Keresley, Coventry UK 26-Sep-2005 Green Room (Welwyn) Welwyn Garden City UK 25-Sep-2005 Melton Mowbray Theatre Melton Mowbray UK 24-Sep-2005 Ayr Town Hall Ayr UK 31-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 30-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 29-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 28-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 27-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 26-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 25-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 24-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 23-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 22-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 21-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 20-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 19-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 18-Jul-2005 Recording Boston USA 16-Jul-2005 Rock Fest 2005 Cadott, WI USA 15-Jul-2005 Moondance Jam Walker, MN USA 03-Jul-2005 Rib Fest Naperville USA 25-Jun-2005 Congresova Place Warsaw Poland 24-Jun-2005 Club Zwaanje Deesd The Netherlands 23-Jun-2005 Club Atlantis Alkmaar The Netherlands 21-Jun-2005 F�te de La Musique Marcq En Bareuil (Lille) France 20-Jun-2005 FEstival du Parc (outdoor) Compiegne France 18-Jun-2005 Noumatrouff Mulhouse France 17-Jun-2005 Le Rouge Gorge Avignon France 16-Jun-2005 Le Plan Ris Orangis France 11-Jun-2005 Cancer Benefit Vlissingen The Netherlands 04-Jun-2005 Moonshine Theater Scranton, PA USA 03-Jun-2005 Moonshine Theater Scranton, PA USA 30-Apr-2005 Bisley Pavilion Bisley UK 29-Apr-2005 Astoria 2 London UK 28-Apr-2005 The Brook Southampton UK 27-Apr-2005 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 26-Apr-2005 The Waterfront Norwich UK 24-Apr-2005 NCLA Newport UK 23-Apr-2005 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 22-Apr-2005 Pigs Nose Inn Devon UK 21-Apr-2005 Community Theatre Abertillery UK 17-Apr-2005 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 16-Apr-2005 Birthday Bash Godmanchester UK 15-Apr-2005 The Venue Chichester UK 14-Apr-2005 The Flowerpot Derby UK 13-Apr-2005 The Springhead Hull UK 12-Apr-2005 The Rescue Rooms Nottingham UK 11-Apr-2005 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 10-Apr-2005 The Boardwalk Sheffield UK 09-Apr-2005 Villa Marina Royal Hall Douglas UK 07-Apr-2005 Loreburn Hall Dumfries UK 05-Apr-2005 Park Hotel Tynemouth UK 04-Apr-2005 The Junction Cambridge UK 03-Apr-2005 Hare and Hounds Keresley, Coventry UK 02-Apr-2005 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 01-Apr-2005 The Lowry Manchester UK 18-Mar-2005 Moondog`s Blawnox, PA USA 16-Mar-2005 Winchester Music Hall Lakewood, OH USA 15-Mar-2005 Thirsty Ear Columbus, OH USA 14-Mar-2005 Off Broadway St. Louis, MO USA 13-Mar-2005 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 12-Mar-2005 Chubby Rain - House of Tunes Poplar Grove, IL USA 11-Mar-2005 Chicago City Limits Schaumburg, IL USA 10-Mar-2005 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 09-Mar-2005 Waverly Beach Menasha, WI USA 06-Mar-2005 Gatsby s Johnson City, TN USA 05-Mar-2005 JAXX Springfield, VA USA 04-Mar-2005 Recher Theatre Towson, MD USA 14-Feb-2005 Off Broadway St. Louis, MO USA 13-Feb-2005 Doornroosje Nijmegen The Netherlands 12-Feb-2005 Plato Helmond The Netherlands 11-Feb-2005 Iduna Drachten The Netherlands 10-Feb-2005 De Boerderij Zoetermeer The Netherlands 09-Feb-2005 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 06-Feb-2005 Alte M�lzerei Regensburg Germany 05-Feb-2005 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 04-Feb-2005 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 03-Feb-2005 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 02-Feb-2005 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 01-Feb-2005 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 30-Jan-2005 Lagerhalle Osnabruck Germany 29-Jan-2005 Live Club Barmen Wuppertal Germany 28-Jan-2005 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 27-Jan-2005 Elfenbein Bielefeld Germany 26-Jan-2005 Harmonie Bonn Germany 25-Jan-2005 Heimathaus Twist Germany 23-Jan-2005 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 22-Jan-2005 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 21-Jan-2005 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 20-Jan-2005 Die Halle Reichenbach Germany 19-Jan-2005 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 15-Jan-2005 Saklikent Ankara Turkey 14-Jan-2005 Yeni Melek Gosteri Merkezi Istanbul Turkey 2004 09-Dec-2004 The Yale Vancouver, BC Canada 07-Dec-2004 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR USA 06-Dec-2004 The Jungle Eugene USA 04-Dec-2004 Humphrey s by the Bay San Diego, CA USA 03-Dec-2004 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA USA 02-Dec-2004 Boulder Station Casino Las Vegas, NV USA 01-Dec-2004 Rhythm Room Phoenix, AZ USA 30-Nov-2004 The Community Center Los Alamos, NM USA 28-Nov-2004 Granada Theater Dallas, TX USA 27-Nov-2004 Neil s Memphis, TN USA 23-Nov-2004 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 22-Nov-2004 XM Radio Live Broadcast Washington, DC USA 21-Nov-2004 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 20-Nov-2004 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 18-Nov-2004 Northern Lights Clifton Park, NY USA 17-Nov-2004 The Tralf Music Hall Buffalo, NY USA 30-Oct-2004 AshCon Mansfield UK 29-Oct-2004 Chiddingfold Club Chiddingfold UK 28-Oct-2004 The Brook Southampton UK 27-Oct-2004 The Standard London UK 26-Oct-2004 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 25-Oct-2004 Magnum Theatre Irvine UK 24-Oct-2004 O Donoghue s Aberdeen UK 23-Oct-2004 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 22-Oct-2004 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 21-Oct-2004 The Ferry Glasgow UK 20-Oct-2004 Park Hotel Tynemouth UK 19-Oct-2004 Irish Centre Leeds UK 18-Oct-2004 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 16-Oct-2004 The Platform Morecambe UK 15-Oct-2004 The Citadel St. Helens UK 14-Oct-2004 Festival Hall at The Albert Halls Bolton UK 13-Oct-2004 The Springhead Hull UK 12-Oct-2004 The Flowerpot Derby UK 10-Oct-2004 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 09-Oct-2004 Wilbarston Hall Wilbarston, Leicestershire UK 08-Oct-2004 Minsterley Parish Hall Shrewsbury UK 07-Oct-2004 Gloucester Guildhall Gloucester UK 06-Oct-2004 Fiddlers Bristol UK 05-Oct-2004 Princess Pavilion Falmouth,Cornwall UK 03-Oct-2004 Honiton Motel Honiton, Devon UK 02-Oct-2004 Muni Arts Centre Pontypridd, Wales UK 01-Oct-2004 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 22-Aug-2004 Rockinbeerfest Huntingdon UK 10-Aug-2004 Fete du Vin Festival Colmar France 31-Jul-2004 Recher Theatre Towson, MD USA 30-Jul-2004 Thirsty Ear Columbus, OH USA 29-Jul-2004 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 27-Jul-2004 Generations St. Louis, MO USA 25-Jul-2004 Taste of Lincoln Chicago, IL USA 24-Jul-2004 Checkered Flag Appleton, WI USA 23-Jul-2004 Porter s Oyster Bar Crystal Lake, IL USA 22-Jul-2004 Estes Amphitheater Des Moines, IA USA 20-Jul-2004 Magic Bag Ferndale, MI USA 19-Jul-2004 Winchester Music Hall Lakewood, OH USA 11-Jul-2004 Luz de Gas Barcelona Spain 10-Jul-2004 Caracol Madrid Spain 09-Jul-2004 Bospop Weert The Netherlands 08-Jul-2004 BluesCafe Apeldoorn The Netherlands 12-Jun-2004 Tahoe Biltmore - Breeze Nightclub Tahoe USA 11-Jun-2004 Redwood Run Piercy, CA USA 26-Apr-2004 Cox s Yard Stratford Upon Avon, Warwicksh UK 25-Apr-2004 Rock Cafe 2000 Stourbridge UK 24-Apr-2004 Bisley Pavilion Bisley UK 23-Apr-2004 Astoria 2 London UK 22-Apr-2004 The Brook Southampton UK 20-Apr-2004 The Lowry Manchester UK 19-Apr-2004 Telford s Warehouse Chester UK 18-Apr-2004 The Buckeley Beaumaris UK 17-Apr-2004 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 16-Apr-2004 The Corporation Sheffield UK 15-Apr-2004 The Springhead Hull UK 14-Apr-2004 The Rescue Rooms Nottingham UK 13-Apr-2004 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 11-Apr-2004 Honiton Motel Honiton, Devon UK 10-Apr-2004 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 09-Apr-2004 Pigs Nose Inn Devon UK 08-Apr-2004 The Wharf Tavistock, Devon UK 05-Apr-2004 The Waterfront Norwich UK 03-Apr-2004 Bridgend Recreation Centre South Wales UK 02-Apr-2004 The Venue Chichester UK 15-Mar-2004 Generations St. Louis, MO USA 14-Mar-2004 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 13-Mar-2004 Chicago City Limits Schaumburg, IL USA 12-Mar-2004 Magic Bag Ferndale, MI USA 10-Mar-2004 Luther s Blues Madison, WI USA 09-Mar-2004 Checkered Flag Appleton, WI USA 07-Mar-2004 New Jersey Proghouse Music Series Metuchen, NJ USA 06-Mar-2004 The Stephen Talkhouse Amagansett, NY USA 05-Mar-2004 The Tralf Music Hall Buffalo, NY USA 04-Mar-2004 Rockits Toronto, ONT Canada 03-Mar-2004 The Van Dyck Club Schenectady, NY USA 02-Mar-2004 Tribeca Rock Club New York, NY USA 01-Mar-2004 Georgetown Saloon Georgetown,CT USA 29-Feb-2004 Sellersville Theater Sellersville, PA USA 28-Feb-2004 Towne Crier Beacon, NY USA 07-Feb-2004 Antonianum Geseke Geseke Germany 06-Feb-2004 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 05-Feb-2004 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 04-Feb-2004 Live Club Barmen Wuppertal Germany 03-Feb-2004 Elfenbein Bielefeld Germany 02-Feb-2004 Harmonie Bonn Germany 31-Jan-2004 Lagerhalle Osnabruck Germany 30-Jan-2004 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 29-Jan-2004 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 28-Jan-2004 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 27-Jan-2004 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 24-Jan-2004 H2O Reichenbach Germany 23-Jan-2004 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 22-Jan-2004 Centrum Erfurt Germany 21-Jan-2004 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 19-Jan-2004 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 18-Jan-2004 Kulturetage Oldenburg Germany 17-Jan-2004 Raeucherei Kiel Germany 16-Jan-2004 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 15-Jan-2004 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 14-Jan-2004 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 10-Jan-2004 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 2003 08-Dec-2003 Le BAYOU ROUEN France 07-Dec-2003 Club de Noot Hoogland The Netherlands 06-Dec-2003 Plato Helmond The Netherlands 05-Dec-2003 New Morning Paris France 04-Dec-2003 Le Reservoir P�rigueux France 03-Dec-2003 Havana Caf� Toulouse France 02-Dec-2003 Le Poste � Gal�ne Marseille France 01-Dec-2003 Le Rouge Gorge Avignon France 23-Nov-2003 Pal�cio das Artes Belo Horizonte Brazil 21-Nov-2003 Directv Music Hall S�o Paulo Brazil 20-Nov-2003 Canec�o Rio de Janeiro Brazil 18-Nov-2003 Teatro Municipal de Maca� Maca� Brazil 16-Nov-2003 Opinião Cidade Baixa Porto Alegre Brazil 08-Nov-2003 Charity Event - Hurst Community School Tadley UK 07-Nov-2003 Astor Theatre Deal UK 06-Nov-2003 Guildford Civic Hall Guildford UK 04-Nov-2003 Barnsley Trades Council Club Barnsley UK 02-Nov-2003 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 01-Nov-2003 The Landmark Ilfracombe, Devon UK 31-Oct-2003 Plymouth Pavilions Plymouth UK 30-Oct-2003 Exeter Phoenix Theatre Exeter, Devon UK 29-Oct-2003 The Brook Southampton UK 28-Oct-2003 Medina Theatre Newport UK 26-Oct-2003 The General Wolfe Coventry UK 25-Oct-2003 Muni Arts Centre Pontypridd, Wales UK 24-Oct-2003 Queen s Hall Narbeth UK 23-Oct-2003 T.J. s Newport UK 22-Oct-2003 The Standard London UK 21-Oct-2003 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 19-Oct-2003 The Springhead Hull UK 18-Oct-2003 Oakwood Centre (Classic Rock Society) Rotherham UK 17-Oct-2003 Carnegie Theatre Workington UK 16-Oct-2003 Life Cafe Manchester UK 15-Oct-2003 The Platform Morecambe UK 14-Oct-2003 Neptune Theatre Liverpool UK 13-Oct-2003 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 11-Oct-2003 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 10-Oct-2003 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 09-Oct-2003 The Ferry Glasgow UK 08-Oct-2003 Park Hotel Tynemouth UK 07-Oct-2003 Irish Centre Leeds UK 06-Oct-2003 The Flowerpot Derby UK 05-Oct-2003 Robin 2 Wolverhampton UK 04-Oct-2003 Y Theatre Leicester UK 03-Oct-2003 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 14-Sep-2003 Ramshead Tavern Annapolis, MD USA 13-Sep-2003 The Bottom Line New York,NY USA 12-Sep-2003 Bull Run Shirley, MA USA 11-Sep-2003 The House Of Blues Boston Cambridge USA 09-Sep-2003 The North Star Philadelphia, PA USA 08-Sep-2003 Georgetown Saloon Georgetown,CT USA 05-Sep-2003 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA USA 04-Sep-2003 The State Theater St. Petersburg, FL USA 03-Sep-2003 The Social Orlando, FL USA 01-Sep-2003 LA House of Blues New Orleans, LA USA 31-Aug-2003 Chapel Hill Prog Day 2003 Chapel Hill,NC USA 30-Aug-2003 Cardi s Houston, TX USA 28-Aug-2003 Cactus Cafe Austin, TX USA 25-Aug-2003 Nimbus Brewery Tucson USA 24-Aug-2003 Rhythm Room Phoenix, AZ USA 23-Aug-2003 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA USA 19-Jul-2003 Burg Herzberg Festival , Fulda Germany 05-Jul-2003 Rib Fest Naperville USA 02-Jul-2003 Milwaukee Fest Milwaukee USA 29-Jun-2003 Troubadour Hardenberg The Netherlands 27-Jun-2003 Arrow Classic Rock Fest Lichtenvoorde The Netherlands 26-Jun-2003 013 Tilburg The Netherlands 25-Jun-2003 Patronaat Haarlem, DN The Netherlands 24-Jun-2003 Phoenix Club Liege Belgium 23-Jun-2003 Matrix Bochum Germany 21-Jun-2003 Rock and Bike Festival Weeze Germany 08-Jun-2003 Sweden Rock Solvesborg Sweden 29-Apr-2003 The Cauliflower Ilford UK 28-Apr-2003 The Flowerpot Derby UK 27-Apr-2003 The Lowry Manchester UK 26-Apr-2003 Bisley Pavilion Bisley UK 25-Apr-2003 Astoria 2 London UK 24-Apr-2003 The Waterfront Norwich UK 23-Apr-2003 The Boardwalk Sheffield UK 21-Apr-2003 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 20-Apr-2003 Robin 1 Brierley Hill UK 19-Apr-2003 Wilbarston Hall Wilbarston, Leicestershire UK 18-Apr-2003 The General Wolfe Coventry UK 17-Apr-2003 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 16-Apr-2003 The Springhead Hull UK 14-Apr-2003 Central Station Wrexham UK 13-Apr-2003 The Mount Stuart Cardiff UK 12-Apr-2003 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 11-Apr-2003 Gloucester Guildhall Gloucester UK 10-Apr-2003 The Wharf Tavistock, Devon UK 09-Apr-2003 The Brook Southampton UK 08-Apr-2003 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 07-Apr-2003 Patti Pavilion Swansea UK 12-Mar-2003 Havana Caf� Toulouse France 09-Mar-2003 The Social Orlando, FL USA 08-Mar-2003 Towne Crier Beacon, NY USA 07-Mar-2003 JAXX Springfield, VA USA 06-Mar-2003 The Tralf Music Hall Buffalo, NY USA 05-Mar-2003 Synergy II W. Chicago, IL USA 04-Mar-2003 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 03-Mar-2003 Generations St. Louis, MO USA 02-Mar-2003 The Grand Emporium Kansas City, MO USA 01-Mar-2003 Tres Hombres Woodland Park, CO USA 26-Feb-2003 Zephyr Salt Lake City, UT USA 25-Feb-2003 The Mint Sun Valley, ID USA 23-Feb-2003 The Yale Vancouver, BC Canada 21-Feb-2003 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR USA 20-Feb-2003 Foxfire Springfield, OR USA 19-Feb-2003 Sweetwater Mill Valley, CA USA 15-Feb-2003 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA USA 02-Feb-2003 Heimathaus Twist Germany 01-Feb-2003 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 31-Jan-2003 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 30-Jan-2003 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 29-Jan-2003 Quasimodo Berlin Germany 28-Jan-2003 Matrix Bochum Germany 26-Jan-2003 Elfenbein Bielefeld Germany 25-Jan-2003 Baumgarten Bistensee Germany 24-Jan-2003 Live Club Barmen Wuppertal Germany 23-Jan-2003 Substage Karlsruhe Germany 22-Jan-2003 Musiktheater Rex Lorsch Germany 20-Jan-2003 Stadthalle Betzdorf Germany 18-Jan-2003 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 17-Jan-2003 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 16-Jan-2003 Sudhaus T�bingen Germany 14-Jan-2003 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 13-Jan-2003 Georg-Elser-Halle Munich Germany 12-Jan-2003 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 11-Jan-2003 Frankfurter Hof Mainz Germany 2002 18-Dec-2002 BluesCafe Apeldoorn The Netherlands 17-Dec-2002 De Kroeg Oldenzaal The Netherlands 16-Dec-2002 De Boerderij Zoetermeer The Netherlands 15-Dec-2002 De Sprong Winterswijk The Netherlands 14-Dec-2002 Plato Helmond The Netherlands 13-Dec-2002 Manifesto Hoorn The Netherlands 12-Dec-2002 C.C. Sandweiler Sandweiler Luxembourg 11-Dec-2002 Spirit of 66 Verviers Belgium 07-Dec-2002 Le Saxaphone Montpelier France 06-Dec-2002 Le Pleiade Tours France 05-Dec-2002 Psyche Live Caf� Gap France 27-Oct-2002 Cheese and Grain Frome, Somerset UK 26-Oct-2002 AshCon Chesterfield UK 25-Oct-2002 Chiddingfold Club Chiddingfold UK 24-Oct-2002 The Brook Southampton UK 23-Oct-2002 The Springhead Hull UK 21-Oct-2002 Patti Pavilion Swansea UK 20-Oct-2002 The Point Cardiff UK 19-Oct-2002 Pigs Nose Inn Devon UK 18-Oct-2002 Exeter Phoenix Theatre Exeter, Devon UK 17-Oct-2002 Queen s Theatre Barnstaple, Devon UK 16-Oct-2002 Assembly Hall Tunbridge Wells UK 14-Oct-2002 Telford s Warehouse Chester UK 13-Oct-2002 Robin 1 Brierley Hill UK 12-Oct-2002 The Citadel St. Helens UK 11-Oct-2002 Lochgelly Centre Lochgelly, Fife UK 10-Oct-2002 The Cathouse Glasgow UK 09-Oct-2002 Newcastle Opera House Newcastle-upon-Tyne UK 08-Oct-2002 Irish Centre Leeds UK 07-Oct-2002 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 06-Oct-2002 The Buckeley Beaumaris UK 05-Oct-2002 Oakwood Centre (Classic Rock Society) Rotherham UK 04-Oct-2002 Tivoli Theatre Wimborne, Dorset UK 03-Oct-2002 The Flowerpot Derby UK 02-Oct-2002 The Standard London UK 30-Sep-2002 The Stables Milton Keynes UK 22-Sep-2002 AshCon at Sea Miami USA 20-Sep-2002 Jannus Landing St. Petersburg USA 19-Sep-2002 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA USA 17-Sep-2002 12th and Porter Nashville USA 16-Sep-2002 Generations St. Louis, MO USA 15-Sep-2002 Generations St. Louis, MO USA 14-Sep-2002 Thirsty Ear Columbus, OH USA 12-Sep-2002 Shank Hall Milwaukee, WI USA 10-Sep-2002 Magic Bag Ferndale, MI USA 07-Sep-2002 Georgetown Saloon Georgetown,CT USA 22-Jul-2002 Th��tre de Le Mer with Johnny Winter S�te France 19-Jul-2002 Les Voix de Ga�u with Johnny Winter Six-Fours-Les-Plages France 18-Jul-2002 La Coop�rative de Mai Cleremont Ferrand France 15-Jun-2002 Villanova di San Daniele Udine Italy 14-Jun-2002 Toscanini Theatre Chiari Chiari Italy 03-Jun-2002 LeTransbordeur Lyon France 11-May-2002 Centre Culturel de Sarlat Sarlat France 26-Apr-2002 Astoria 2 London UK 24-Apr-2002 The Springhead Hull UK 23-Apr-2002 Fibbers York UK 21-Apr-2002 Y Theatre Leicester UK 20-Apr-2002 Pierpoint Hastings UK 19-Apr-2002 Pacific Road Arts and Exhibition Centre Birkenhead UK 18-Apr-2002 Band On The Wall Manchester UK 17-Apr-2002 Bury Met Bury UK 16-Apr-2002 The Limelight Club Crewe UK 15-Apr-2002 The Flowerpot Derby UK 14-Apr-2002 The Robin R n B Club Wolverhampton UK 13-Apr-2002 Amulet Shepton Mallet UK 12-Apr-2002 The Point Cardiff UK 11-Apr-2002 The Brook Southampton UK 10-Feb-2002 Kulturetage Oldenburg Germany 09-Feb-2002 Stadthalle Betzdorf Germany 07-Feb-2002 Rytmeposten Odense Denmark 06-Feb-2002 Pumpehuset Kopenhagen Denmark 05-Feb-2002 Werkhof Lübeck Germany 03-Feb-2002 Live Club Barmen Wuppertal Germany 02-Feb-2002 Twist , Twist Germany 01-Feb-2002 Blues Garage Hannover-Isernhagen Germany 31-Jan-2002 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 30-Jan-2002 Logo Ahaus Germany 29-Jan-2002 Hirsch N�rnberg Germany 28-Jan-2002 Matrix Bochum Germany 27-Jan-2002 Ducsaal Freudenburg Germany 26-Jan-2002 Kammgarn Kaiserslautern Germany 25-Jan-2002 Schulturnhalle Winterbach Germany 24-Jan-2002 Sudhaus T�bingen Germany 23-Jan-2002 Roxy Music Hall Ulm Germany 22-Jan-2002 Jazz Galerie Bonn Germany 20-Jan-2002 Zur Linde Affalter Germany 18-Jan-2002 Gasthof Schluter Olsberg Germany 17-Jan-2002 Elfenbein Bielefeld Germany 16-Jan-2002 Colos Saal Aschaffenburg Germany 13-Jan-2002 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 12-Jan-2002 WeiBbierstadl Abensberg Germany 11-Jan-2002 Gewerkschaftshaus Erfurt Germany 10-Jan-2002 Quasimodo Berlin Germany